Complicated:Book 1:A Promise
by flowerdancing13
Summary: The world of The East High Gang.A Troyella,Chaylor,SharpayOC,and RyanOC story.CHAPTER 18 NOW UP!
1. Trailer

Complicated:The Story Of High School Musical

Uh huh, life's like this

_Shows Troy,Gabriella,Taylor,Chad,Sharpay,and Ryan's picture in a picnic_

Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is

_Shows Troy kneeling down and holding a ring in a diamond box..._

Cause lifes like this...Uh huh,uh huh thats the way it is...

_Shows Taylor crying on Chad's shoulder..._

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?

_Shows Chad and Troy holding guns at each other...frozen..._

Lay back..its all been done before...

And If...you could only let it be...

you will see...

_Shows Ryan leaning into a kiss with a girl..._

Somebody else...around everyone else...

_Shows a guy and Sharpay swinging on the swings..._

You're watching your back..like you can't relax...you're

trying to be cool...you look like a fool to me...

Tell me...

_Shows Gabriella with a baby,Taylor crying at a funeral,Chad with a beer,Ryan kissing a girl,Troy holding a baby,and Sharpay being punched_

_by a guy..._

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

Coming Soon.

I Will Be Posting The First Chapter of Inroduction and Characters!And then In Chapter 2,the real life beings!:D

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Start Of Their Lifes

Intro:In the life of The East High gang...there is a road called life.Together,they must face challenges of either having a new born child,fighting with parents,

having to suffer the lives of losing someone,or having dangerous relationships.Can they pass all that and get trhough the future?

CHARACTERS:

Troy Thomas Bolton:A heartthrob in East High and Alburburque,with the skills of music and basketball.His father is the coach,and is

the owner of the school.Troy has feelings for his best friend since childhood,Gabriella...but though he is to selfish

and shy to admit it.Other than his feelings for her,he also forms jealousy around other guys who talk to her.

Don't expect Troy to be a nice guy and sweet around others and girs...sometimes he can be a bit dangerous...

which scares Gabriella and his friends.

Gabriella Emilia Montez:The beautiful,brainiac of East High and Alburburque,her mother is a famous scientist and her father had been

in jail for sexually 'almost' raping her at age 7...and yet Gabriella has kept it a secret since she met Troy,

promising herself that she will never tell him until she is ready.Though her mother might seem like a sweet

woman,she never has time for Gabriella,and ignores her at busy times.Gabriella's feelings for Troy are deep

and romantic,that Gabriella has written his name all over her notebook..and was best friends with him since

childhood.Don't except Gabriella's life to be perfect,when her mom's boyfriend,Brendon,is watching her...

Sharpay Michelle Evans:The drama queen,fashion freak,and filthy rich of East High and Alburburque,Sharpay's attuditte is icy and

cold,being a rival to Gabriella since they met in the fourth grade.Sharpay's jealousy towards Troy and

Gabriella's relationship makes her look like a wreck...always causing problems for both of them like

Troy's saddness and habit of smoking,and Gabriella's anger actions towards others.That makes Sharpay

feel guilty,forgetting her plan of breaking up Troy and Gabriella,her golden heart showing.But being

cruel and guilty at the same time isn't only towards Gabriella and Troy,its also towards her older brother,

Ryan...which reminds her that they are both siblings,and will always stick by each other's side.But sooner

or later,she'll find love her own..forgetting about Troy and Gabriella...and being in attack by her cruel father..

Ryan Lawrence Evans:Sharpay's quiet brother,who stands out of the group of East High.He is usually reading a book out on the park,

or walking pass others and ignoring their harsh comments.He is bullied by Chad almost everyday,and is saved

by his sister or Troy.Ryan is quiet on the outside,but in the inside he is not afraid to speak his mind and

threaten Chad...or at least,telling himself to threat him.Ryan is in a life of danger,by his dad and a beautiful

girl who is always saving him too.Someday,Ryan wants to fight Chad...someday...

Chad Franklin Evans:A loudmouth,heavy fighter...Chad knows he is not afraid to say his opinoins and harsh words to other people.

As Troy's best friend,he gives him advice no one wants to know...fustrating Chad and comanding Troy to do it.

Troy tells him he is selfish and rude at times,making Chad laugh and roll his eyes.Living with his father who

can only watch his son's actions,Chad sneaks out of his room in the middle of the nights to go mess around

town with Tony,also known as the primo bad boy of East High whose goal is Sharpay.Always following Tony's

orders,Chad either shots someone,steal,or trash talk around little kids,teenagers,or any person..even Troy..or

sometimes the love of his life,Taylor.

Taylor Sarah Mckiessie:A smart,show-offy brainiac,Taylor is Gabriella's organized best girl friend.Though sometimes Taylor might show-off to others.

Taylor could sometimes skip movie nights just in case to study and girl night-outs.But,still she protects Gabriella from mean snobby girls,and urges Gabriella to tell Troy her

feelings.But her best girl friend isn't the only one in love with a childhood friend,Taylor has been best friends with Chad for as long as Troy or Gabriella or anyone can remember.

But soon she became distant from him as they both grew up,Chad changing and forgetting about Taylor,making her only watch what he does in pain.And,as they were little kids...they gave each other something to remember...a friendship shell.

New Characters:

Matthew Willson(Matt Will):A 19 yearold college student,Matt knows about everything...from brains,to playing rad music on his guitar

at the Jazz House,to impressing Sharpay.When he was a baby,his parents were murdered by his grandfather,and has been moving

all around the world...when he and his grandfather finally hit the right hiding place from the police and the FBI,Alburburque.Matt

doesn't exactly like his life..moving away and people being afraid of him.Now going into Alburburque Sunshine Universtiy of College,

Matt hides his secret and makes friends with Troy,Gabriella,Taylor,Chad,Ryan...and most importantly,Sharpay.As soon as they met,

sparks flew and Matt's life changed,but his demanding yet nice grandfather tells him its to dangerous to be hanging out with anyone.But,he'll do anything to be with Sharpay.

Elizabeth Willson(Emma/Emily Willson):Emily is Matt's younger sister,who also stayed with the Willson grandfather.Emily is SUPER

smart...finishing kinder,pre-school,and elementary school at the age of 5,going to middle school,high school,and junior high at the

age of 10,and finishing college at the age of 13.Now at the age of 14,Emily tries her best to protect the family secret,and..for some reason,has a HUGE crush on Troy...jealousy forming around Gabriella.

Her smarty attuditte of correcting others and trying her best to get Troy's attention...even if it means Gabriella and Troy are in a relationship problem.

And all the rest,you will find out in the story!I'm sorry but..you have to wait for the surprise!:D

Okay,I'm going to post the next chapter..which is the start of their lifes!


	3. Gabriella's Dirty Little Secret

**Hi!This is my second fanfic..since my other one got deleted!:-( And so this time i'm sticking with Troyella stories,not real-life stories.**

**So,if you read the intro and the characters...this story is pretty much dramatic and romantic.Have you guys seen Boy Meets World?**

**This is where I got the idea..of the HSM Gang living in the road of life.So..enjoy the starting chapter!:D**

_9 yearold Troy Bolton laughed as he watched his 8 yearold best friend Gabriella Montez throw the softball."Darn it''!She mumbled.Troy adjusted_

_his blue baseball cap and looked at her impatiently."Can we go play basketball now Brie"?"I hate baseball",he muttered.Gabriella giggled._

_"Sorry Troy..one more throw"!She smiled.Troy rolled his eyes and took a seat down at the black bench."You know..maybe when we're finished_

_we could get some ice cream"!Troy said."At Polly's Ice Cream Truck Store"!He grinned licking his lips.Gabriella deeply sighed and dropped the_

_bat."Um...I can't...my..erm..mom wants me home early",she said looking way.Troy's eyes widen."AGAIN"?!"Doesn't she let you at least get some_

_popcorn at the movies"?He asked.Gabriella didn't respond...Troy looked at her with a worried face."Brie..tell me whats wrong",he said looking at_

_her with a worried face.Gabriella forced a smile."Troy...I just..want you to know...you're always there to protect me right"?She smiled softly.Troy_

_blushed and put his hands in his pockets."Always...i'll never leave you",he blushed as he hugged her tightly.Gabriella held back her tears bravely..._

_and hugged him back._

_Gabriella said good-bye to Troy as he walked her home.He kissed her on the cheek and quickly ran away.Gabriella giggled and_

_opened her housedoor...her house looking perfectly neat.She put her High School Musical jacket away and made her away towards the living room..._

_looking at family pictures.Everytime Gabriella went home,she always looked at the family pictures...it made her day.One with her mom and her dad_

_married...one with them at the picnic..and one with them...at the beach..smiling under the sun when Gabriella was just a little baby.Gabriella wiped her wet_

_tears away and gripped the last picture...her and her dad...smiling at her six yearold birthday party.Gabriella could easily remember...her heart breaking..._

_remembering it like it was yesterday..when her dad had been sent...to jail."GABRIELLA"!"I'M HOME"!Her mother called out.Gabriella quickly put her_

_picture of her father away.Her mother leaned against the doorframe...grinning."Guessss what"?She grinned.Gabriella frowned and looked at the ground._

_"You went to the bar and drank more vodka"?She said softly.Her mother laughed like a maniac."CLOSE"!"I MET A SEXY GUY"!She laughed.And,there,_

_behind her...stood a man who was holding Gabriella's mother's ass."Hiiiii...MY NAME IS ROBBBBERRRTTTT"!He said drunkly.Gabriella couldn't take it_

_anymore...she ran towards her mother and cried into her shirt.Her mother looked angry and puzzled."BITCH...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU"?!_

_''SHOW SOME RESPECT"!She said drunkly.Gabriella clenched her fists angirly."YOU SHOW SOME RESPECT"!"Its always everyday with you since daddy_

_went to jail and almost raped me"!She cried."SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM"!Her mother yelled._

17 yearoldGabriella laid on her large bed...thinking of that day.The day her mother had said those words...and since that,her

mother said those words.

And they never talked to each other again.Gabriella felt like hitting her mother in the face and knock her into her senses.RINNGGGGG!Rang her pink phone.

Gabriella quickly answered it and smiled.She knew who was calling...her 18 yearold best friend in the world,Troy Bolton."I thought you were in basketball

practice"!She giggled.She heard Troy laughed."No..Chad ditched us again",he said.They talked for hours...planning on weekends and what to do on Friday.

"You wanna go get some ice cream at Polly's Ice Cream Truck Store"?He asked.Gabriella grinned and blushed.Was Troy asking her out on a date?Nah...it

was the same since childhood..them just going to get some tasty and cold ice cream."Sure"!She told him.Troy hung up and waited for her outside her house.

Gabriella made her way downstairs and ignored her mother as she made dinner.She paused for a moment...and glared at her.Her mother didn't look back,she

just continued cutting the tomatoes."Damn you",Gabriella muttered softly.

"So...I hear your mom is a famous scientist",Troy said licking his ice cream sandwhich.Gabriella didn't respond..she just twirled

her strawberry vanilla ice cream with her finger."Don't ask",she said softly so softly Troy couldn't hear."So..how is your dad"?"Never seen him out of the house",

he chuckled.Gabriella glared at the floor.Since Gabriella met Troy,she never told him about her father going to jail or that fact her father almost raped her at

a young age.And Gabriella isn't going to tell until shes ready."Hey..something wrong Gabby"?Troy asked.Gabriella put on a weak smile."No",she lied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM!

REVIEW PLEASE!:D

And the next chpater will show the rest of the gang and their drama!Once more...REVIEW!


	4. Best Friends

Hi!Anyways,thank you for the reviews!Next week I don't really have time to update,because i'm going back to school!D: But no worries guys!I'll try to update when its a weekend! 

The next afternoon,students groaned as Ms.Darbus,their BORING,drama teacher was yet giving them another lesson about the life of Shakespeare.Troy looked

at Gabriella..she turned away shyly."PLEASE..pay attention young students"!"This will change life as we know it..the history of poetry is getting close to all our hearts"!

The class groaned once more.Jason Cross raised his hand and put on a big smile on his face."So...you mean he made poetry have meanings that helped us all"?He asked.

Ms.Darbus nodded and smiled at Jason..then she wrote what he said.Chad Danforth smirked."Hey Cross"!"What the hell does this mean"?He smirked...then he made sounds

with his armpits.The class laughed hard.Ms.Darbus gave him a death glare and wrote his name on the board."Detention for you after school",she frowned.Chad's eyes widen

and he stood up from his chair."What the hell is that suppose to mean"?!"You gave me detention yesterday"!He yelled angirly.The room stood quiet...Ms.Darbus sighed

deeply."Make that DOUBLE detention",she glared.That made Chad roll his eyes.Troy tapped his basketball buddy on the back."Dude,this is the 10th time you earned detention..

better hope my dad doesn't kick you out of the team",he said.Chad grinned."No worries..I got this covered",he grinned putting his hands behind his back.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy threw the basketball in the net..and grinned.Perfect shot!He thought.Gabriella made her way inside the gym."Look at you..go team"!She smiled.Troy

laughed and threw the basketball in the net once again."Whats up"?"I didn't excpect a brainiac like you to be in the gym after school"!He laughed.Gabriella rubbed the back

of her neck nervously."Yeah",she said looking at the ground."Well..I wanted to play a little basketball before I head home..my mom is...off to anotherm 'science meeting",she

muttered.Troy passed her the basketball."Here...show me what you got"!He teased.Gabriella laughed hard and threw it back to him.And for the rest of the afternoon,the two

best friends since childhood played basketball..until...Troy panted and chuckled as he fell on the ground..exahausted.Gabriella giggled and fell next to him...them laughing like

crazy.Troy stopped laughing and looked at her...staring into her brown chocolate eyes.Gabriella's cheeks were red in crimson,looking back into his blue crystal eyes.Without

thinking,Troy leaned in and Gabriella moved her face closer...their lips almost touching...she could feel Troy's breath panting...Troy could feel her soft lips almost on hers...

''TROYYYYYYYY"!Chad yelled.Troy blushed deeply and stood up quickly.Gabriella coughed and stood up...fixing her pink skirt and quickly ran out of the gym.

Chad looked at Troy..and eyed him up and down."What"?Troy said annoyed.He swore...he could feel Gabriella's lips pressing against his...Chad snickered."Practice hasn't even

started...and you're already sweaty"!He snickered as he bounced the basketball between his legs.Troy rolled his crystal blue eyes."I thought you had detention",Troy said.

Chad laughed."I thought I said i'd get myself out of it",he grinned.Troy's eyes widen.What did Chad do this time?"What was your plan"?He asked.Chad grinned slyly."Easy...

all I said..or maybe lied...I was going to Beach Avenue with Taylor"!He said slyly.Troy groaned."Dude...you ALWAYS make that excuse"!He frowned."When are you going to actually

DO the excuse"?He asked Chad with curious in his voice.Chad shurrged."I don't know...maybe..erm..someday",he said plainly."Soooo..what happened between you and Gabriella"?

He grinned.Troy's head was red as a cherry."N-nothing",he lied.Chad nudged him on the shoulder."Oh c'mon man"!"You've liked her since you met her in kinder"!He laughed.

"And what the hell does that mean"?!"That i'm suppose to marry her at age 100"?

Gabriella's head suddenly snapped...she had been looking for her cellphone in her locker...she was worried..what if she left it at the gym?Gabriella quickly

ran to the gym and went to go get her blue purse.But froze in her tracks..as she heard Chad and Troy talking.Her friend,Taylor Mckiessie,was walking towards her."GABRIELLA"!

she called out."Listen..we have a science tes"-Gabriella covered her mouth."SHHHH"!She whispered.Taylor raised an eyebrow and just shurrged.She walked to the Chemistry Lab and

gave Gabriella a wave.Gabriella listened closely...she knew eavesdropping was bad...but..what if Troy was talking to Chad...about his feelings..towards her...

Chad laughed hard."Its not funny"!Troy snapped."I don't like Gabriella...shes my best friend"!He yelled.Chad's eyes widen."Calm down man,I remembered that

promise she gave you",he said to Troy.He turned his head to Chad."Shut up...its only a promise between me and her"!He snapped once again.Chad smirked."Whatever",he said.

Gabriella's eyes popped out of her head.H-he promised...he'd never tell,she thought clenching the golden locket with the letter 'T' in front which stood for

Troy..which was their friendship charm.NO!That was OUR promise..to protect each other no matter what..and when I tell him why someday...he'll always be there..to promise me he'll

be my side!Gabriella thought looking at Troy with a small smile.But Gabriella didn't know what side to choose...either to tell Troy her secret or not...

HSMHSMHSMTROYELLAHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad walked down the halls after practice...burping loudly as he opened his locker and took out his school books."Damn school...next thing you know all

the teachers are going to be fucked",he chuckled."HEY CHAD"!Taylor called out after being in the chemistry lab.Chad didn't respond...he just took out three spray cans and one

piece of blue chalk.Taylor played with her fingers nervously and smiled widly."Hi..um..I was just wondering if..you could escort me to the Bookfair this Saturday"?she asked shyly.Chad

ignored her and took out more spray cans.Taylor's eyes widen."A-are those spraycans"?She asked him.Chad nodded plainly and took out something wrapped in foil."Why don't we

go get some ice cream"?Taylor asked with a smile.Again...Chad didn't answer.He just one by one put the spraycans inside his green backpack."Why don't we go get some pizza this

Sunday"?Taylor asked with a weak smile.Yet again,Chad chose to ignore her and put the last spraycan in his backpack and put the chalk in next.Taylor tried again."Why won't you

talk to me anymore"?!She asked on the verge of tears.Chad lastly put the wrapped foil inside his green backpack and zipped it closed.Suddenly a red-haired cheerleader pushed Taylor

out of the way and grinned flirtly at Chad.He grinned back slyly and put her arm around her."I'm ready babe",he grinned and put her hand on her ass.Then,the two made their way

out the school doors.Taylor tried hardest not to cry...she just clenched a very sandy shell in her hand...with the two names,'Chad and TaylorFriendships In The Sea'!...With a heart

engraved on the bottom.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLAHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella had called Troy as soon as she got home,her mom...wasn't exactly on a 'science meeting'...she was on another date...this time with her new boyfriend,

Tommy.And here was Gabriella,sitting on the bench at Oak Parks,waiting for Troy.Finally,he arrived...smiling as he made his way towards her."Hey..you sounded weak when you called...

something wrong"?He asked.Gabriella narrowed her head."I-I...Troy..remember when we were little kids we used to tell each other everything"?Gabriella asked.Troy nodded..he remembered.

He always remembered their childhood memories."Then...we pinky swore we never would hide anything"?Gabriella asked preventing her heart from aching.Troy nodded again."Well...

I want to tell you something",Gabriella said softly.Troy smiled."What is it"?"You got a D on your test"?"You've been stealing my cookies from me"?He chuckled.Gabriella forced a smile and

shook her head."No...just..I have to tell you something..but..not right now",Gabriella said stopping herself from mentally slapping her self.She was suppose to tell Troy HERE!And now she

was to chicken..again!What was the problem?Her father almost raping her when she was young..her mother not respecting her at a young age...always bringing in new drunk boyfriends?

Gabriella was all to frozen in her own words...Not right now,she thought looking away from Troy."Gabriella"?Troy said.Gabriella grinned at him."Lets go get some ice cream at Polly's Ice

Cream Truck Store"!She smiled.Troy laughed...but..his face soften."Hey Brie...remember this...we're two best friends who will ALWAYS stand close..no matter what problem",he smiled taking

a strand of hair out of her beautiful hair.Gabriella's eyes twinkled tearly...and nodded slowly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHATERSUCKHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMZANESSA

Okay!WHEW!That was the fourth chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!:D


	5. You're One In A Million

Chad walked on the streets..his hands in his pockets...spraycans inside his backpack and he had finished having 'fun' with the red-haired

cheerleader.Suddenly,he spotted a teenager about his age..leaning against a brick wall behind the meat shop.Chad grinned and walked towards

him."Tony..what the fuck are you doing here"?Chad grinned.Tony grinned."Ditched my mom's birthday",he chuckled."Genious",Chad mumbled

hiding his grin."Anyways,I called you here Danforth...to help me out",Tony said.Chad crossed his arms."You said it envolved spraypainting",

he said frowning.Tony crackled."Of course it is..why do you think I told you to bring some"?"And for today is only part of the plan...tommorow

we go trash the bookfair",he grinned.Chad grinned also."And today'?He asked knowing the answer.Tony gripped his grey spraycan."Evans",

he grinned.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHATERSUCKHSMHSMHSM

"Gabs..just know..if you want to tell me anything..i'm right here",Troy said smiling.Gabriella blushed and looked down.Why could she not

tell him?What was stopping her?All of a sudden,they heard a yell."GABRIELLA"!Her mother called out a little to angirly."C'MON...HOME"!She

yelled.Gabriella gave Troy a big hug."Remember...i'm here for you too",she whispered.

ZANESSATROYELLACUTEFOREVERTOGETHERZANESSA

The ride home was silent,Gabriella avoiding to look at her mother and watching the trees pass by.Her mother,Eliza,took a deep breath.

"I met another guy today",she said quietly.Gabriella rolled her eyes."Isn't it always obvious mom"?She said looking away."Bringing in a drunken

guy who has sex with you..then you dump him the next day and become a new woman looking for a husband after another'',Gabriella snapped.

Eliza's heart crushed...but she had to be brave."If you're father we're here with his good side I know he would've done the same thing..looking for

another woman,too",Eliza glared.Gabriella chuckled and shook her head slowly."Because you two were like two broken sticks mom...him

raping me was your fault"!Gabriella cried angirly.Eliza gasped in shock.Did Gabriella actually say that to her?Was she really that not of a good

mom?"Aren't you even brave enough to give him a phone call and say I miss you and I love you"!Gabriella yelled.Eliza stopped the car...she

stayed quiet.Gabriella glared at her once more and ran inside the house..sobbing on her powerpuff girls pillow.Eliza had wet tears falling from her

eyes.

HSMHSMHSMTROYELLAZANESSATROYELLATROYELLA

Gabriella knew she had to tell Troy...NOW!She couldn't take the pain anymore...Gabriella grabbed her cellphone and dialed Troy's

number."Hello"?Troy answered.Gabriella sobbed."Troy..PLEASE meet me at the park tommorow"!She sobbed.

ZANESSAHSMHSMHSMHSMZANESSAHSMHATERSUCK

Ryan Evans smiled as he made his way to the dancing center.Suddenly,he felt someone pull his arm into an ally."What the"?!He

cried.Chad covered his mouth and took out a spraycan.Ryan glared at Chad angirly."Danforth...whats your problem"?He glared.Chad laughed

and pushed him to the ground."You know...you're an ass Evans",he laughed as he clenched his fists and punched Ryan on the mouth.Ryan

covered his mouth...red dark blood dripping."Wh-what in hell did I ever do to you"?!He yelled.Chad raised the blue spraycan...and froze.He

let Ryan go and laughed out loud."Don't think i'm finished Evans...i'll twist your crappy ass someday",Chad rasped and ran away.Ryan

stood up and weakly walked away...Ryan clenched his fists angirly..but deeply took a deep breath.What a bitch,Ryan thought.

ZANESSAHSMHSMHSMHATERSUCKHSMHSMHSM

Troy and Gabriella walked in the park,holding hands."So...what was it you wanted to to tell me"?Troy asked.Gabriella sighed deeply.

"Something i've been wanting to tell you along",Gabriella said looking down.Troy nodded waiting for her to continue.Suddenly,he felt his heart

beat.W-was Gabriella going to tell him...she loves him?Troy shook his head and held her hand tightly.Gabriella took a deep breath..she had

to tell him..and she had to do it..now...

How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didnt think twice

"Troy...since I was seven yearsold...

Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean i know you were kinda of in to me  
But i figured its just to good to be true  
"My mom and my dad...they..had problems...

I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant finda single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy  
Troy listened..and nodded..a worried look on his face..his blue eyes twinkling...

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
"And...my mom..she...holds back wet tears...was..cheating on my dad...

Thought the chances to meet someone like you  
were a million to one  
I'm believe'n (o woah)  
Your one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love

Troy's eyes widen..he held Gabriella's had tighter...and looked into her chocolate eyes...

Try'n to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one

"Then my dad...he was...gulp...angry..and..thought...

Your makin me laughabout the sillest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When im mad at you  
you pull out your velvet glove  
I feel drunk but I am sober  
And im smilin all over  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eye

"That...he wasn't my dad..and was confused about weather I was his daughter or not...that made him more angry then usual...

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet someone like you  
were a million to one  
I'm believe'n (o woah)  
Your one in a million...one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Trin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one

Gabriella sobbed into Troy's chest..Troy put his arms around her waist..and cupped her face.But Gabriella wasn't finished...

I feel drunk but I am sober  
And im smilin all over  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eye

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I'm believe'n (o woah)  
Your one in a million...one in a million

"Then...he...he..went to jail...

All this time a was lookin for love  
Trin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one

Troy wiped her tears with his thumb."Why"?He asked softly.Gabriella gulped loudly..a lump forming in her throat.Her cheeks were wet...

tears falling fastly and fastly...she cried on Troy's shoulder..."Because...he raped me".

Your one in a million  
**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHATERSUCKHSMHSMTROYELLA**

**Okay!That was the fifth chapter!Oh,and that was a cliffhanger!What will Troy say?REVIEW AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!:)**


	6. The Guy Who Is Watching You and Breaking

Hi guys!I've decided to do the next chapter right now,since i'm bored and i've got a lot of ideas right now!:) 

Thank you for the reviews:OueenChaylor2010,kyos-girl101,othfan102,HIGHSCHOOLMUSICALROCKS12a!Even though I don't have many reviews,i'm just glad I have some!:D

So..here is Chapter Six:The Guy Who Is Watching You and Breaking

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHATERSUCKHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy didn't move...frozen...paused...quiet...his fists all sweaty.Gabriella's wet teary eyes widen."Troy...say something",she said softly.Troy shook his head

slowly and struggled to get his words out."I-I don't understand...h-how long have you kept from this"?Troy asked looking away.Gabriella sobbed."I can't really tell you how long

Troy"!she cried.Troy looked at her angirly."NO"!"Gabriella...don't you get it"?!"You could get pregenat"!Troy said angirly.Gabriella stepped back...more tears falling."And...why didn't

you tell me this...a long time ago,Gabriella"?He asked clenching his teeth.Gabriella's cheeks were soaked."Because...I guess I wasn't ready Troy",she said quietly and ran home.

But Troy pulled her arm."Gabriella...tell me...please tell me...why didn't you tell me before"?He asked with tears falling his own.Gabriella sobbed loudly and looked away."Like I said

Troy...I...wasn't ready...and I was guessing this was your reaction",she sobbed.Troy sighed deeply."We promised each other everything Gabriella...from the day we both promised to

tell each other everything...this wasn't one you could tell me"?!He asked angirly.Gabriella glared at the ground and became more angry than usual."This wasn't just a secret Troy...

this is one that made my family...almost in danger",she said softly."WELL THEN I COULD'VE HELPED"!Troy yelled.Gabriella looked hurt...more like crushed.Troy stayed quiet.

"Just know you're not helping me",Gabriella snapped and ran to her home..this time running fastly away from Troy.He cried angirly and punched a tree with his fist hardly...What

did he just do?Ruin his friendship...with the girl he loved since kindergarden?But he knew he was also angry...really angry...why hadn't Gabriella,his bestest friend,tell him this?

HSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAHSMHSMHSMFOREVERHSMHSMHSM

The day finally began for Taylor as the bookfair started outside Fresh Community Center...which was located next to Oaks Park.Taylor looked over at Gabriella..

she wasn't smiling at all.Infact,Gabriella even snapped to Taylor three times...when Taylor told her to stack the pre-school books next to the baby books.Taylor sighed and stacked

the chapter books on top of the cooking books."I wonder what Troy will do today in BBall Practice"?Taylor said loudly enough for Gabriella to hear.She ignored it and continued

stacking the books higher and higher.Taylor chuckled and helped her best girl friend stack the animal books next."C'mon Gabby"!"You haven't been talking at all"!She exclamied.

Gabriella frowned."I just don't feel talking",she mumbled and finished stacking the animal books.Taylor raised an eyebrow."What do you mean"?"What did you talk about with

Troy yesterday"?Taylor asked."NOTHING"!Gabriella snapped."I just don't want to talk"!She said angirly.Taylor stepped back."Alright then",Taylor sighed."Looks like we're done

stacking all the books...want to take a lunch break"?"The book fair doesn't start till 10",Taylor said.Gabriella didn't reply...she just followed Taylor out of the door.She locked it

tightly and carried the extra boxes in her arms."These will do maybe",she smiled.Gabriella took a deep breath."Taylor...do you think...how long have Troy and I been friends"?

Taylor laughed out loud."Like..maybe since you guys were born...but..all I know is since kinder",she smiled.Gabriella narrowed her head."Yeah",she said softly."Something happened"?

Taylor asked with worry.She didn't want anything to happen to Gabriella...especially her feelings for Troy..."No",Gabriella lied.

TROYELLA4LIFETROYELLA4LIFETROYELLAANDZANESSA4LIFENOTROYPAY

Chad and Tony looked around...watching if anyone was near."Coast clear"?Tony asked.Chad nodded and got out his backpack."Here are the spraycans...Taylor

and Gabriella should be taking a break and eating pizza",he said taking out four spraycans.Tony grinned and slapped Chad on the back."You've gotten into your senses Danforth...

maybe you will become me someday",Tony chuckled.Chad smirked slyly and handed Tony two spraycans."I've got extras...just in case we run out",Chad snickered.Suddenly,Troy

appeared...throwing the spraycan in Chad's face."What the hell"?!Tony said angirly."Fuck off Bolton"!He snapped harshly.Troy grabbed Chad's collar."Like hell Tony...i'm here for

Chad",he glared."Dude,what the hell are you doing"?"This is suppose to be a bookfair for the poor"!"You can't just mess around"!He yelled.Chad clenched his teeth."Don't tell me

what to do...this is fun"!He grinned.Troy punched him on the nose...but Tony stopped him."Relax Danforth...i'm sure the only reason why Bolton is here..is because he wants to

help us,eh Bolton"?Tony asked grinning widly.Troy stopped himself...and helped Chad up."How'd you know that"?Troy glared.Tony crossed his arms and laughed out loud."Isn't it

obvious Bolton"?!"Your girlfriend obviously is pregenat after all"!He laughed.Troy clenched his fists and aimed for Tony's stomech."YOU FUCKING SPIED ON ME"?!He yelled.Tony

caught his fist and threw it back."Relax Bolton...I was just returning home from the police station and I heard all the yell'n",he grinned.Chad stepped in between them."Okay..okay..take

it easy guys"!He said calmly.Then he turned to Troy."Dude...if you don't want to..please..just go..I don't want you to get in trouble",Chad said.Troy's heart warmed a little bit..but...he

just wanted to let his anger out...he still could not believe a secret that Gabriella had kept from him...since they were young kids!And he thought the promises they made were there to

keep forever...but it looks like Gabriella had broken it."Get me the freaking spraycan",Troy said softly.He just couldn't let this go for some reason...

TROYELLA4LIFETROYELLA4LIFETROYELLAANDZANESSA4LIFENOTROYPAY

Gabriella and Taylor walked back to the Fresh Community Center...just in time to see the homeless shelter being walked inside the gates.But..they also saw...

a firetruck...and...an ambulance?!A police car?!"What happened here"?Taylor asked and froze...her eyes nearly pludged out of her head."Wh-what the hell"?She asked with a gulp.Gabriella

gasped in horror.There,on the community center...spray painted words:Hell with you bitches,Kiss my crap,retareded life,hobo hoes...and...written in red large words:I CAN'T LET IT GO.

Gabriella clenched her teeth angirly...and her fists.Taylor was almost in tears..after all the hard work they done...Gabriella ran to Oaks Park Gym.Taylor looked everywhere...the homeless

shelter shook their heads angirly and got all the people back in the cars.Taylor's head suddenly snapped...'I Can't Let It Go'...TROY.


	7. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Wow..thank you for the reviews!11 on my first story!Hopefully more people will come!:) So..anyways..enjoy the seventh chapter!And,**

**if you're wondering if Sharpay,Ryan,or the other characters they will come in the next story!:D **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMROCKS**

Gabriella panted as she ran towards the Oaks Park Gym.She clenched her fists angirly._TROY!_She thought angrily as she made her

way

pass a couple of people walking by._I can't believe it...he is just angry..because I broke our promise?_She thought with tears almost coming.

Gabriella suddenly..felt guilty.Her father almost raping her at age 7,and him going to jail..her mother being drunk..and treating her like dirt..it wasn't

just a secret...it was a dangerous secret.She should've told Troy now and then,and she mentally slapped herself...WHY DID SHE HAVE TO TELL

NOW?!Gabriella shook her head angrily as she kept running faster._I guess...being to caught up with a struggling family...was enough to keep me_

_distracted!_She cried in her head.Suddenly,she felt someone grab her arm...Gabriella fell on the grass...her eyes looking up on blue crystal ones...it

was Troy.

**HSMHSMTROYELLACHAYLOROCKSZANESSA**

Taylor ran after Chad,of course.She knew where he was...hanging out with Tony somewhere..and that somewhere was the old

Taylor suddenly slowed her pace a little bit...thinking of all those days with Chad...

FLASHBACK:

_Taylor was only 8 yearsold,Chad was only 9."Where are you taking me"?Taylor asked her best friend since birth.Chad smiled."Easy..._

_its where the sunset is..and doves fly above the air"!Chad exclamied.Taylor smiled."The beach..right"?She asked with a smile.Chad nodded..and_

_grinned...showing his two missing middle teeth.Once they got there,Taylor's eyes twinkled..."Oh my gosh..its beautiful"!She gasped.Chad laughed._

_"You've never been to a beach before"?He asked.Taylor looked down."No...guess I focus to much on my mind",she sighed.Chad rolled his eyes._

_"You really need to chill Taylor"!He joked.They both laughed.Chad pulled Taylor's arm."C'mon...i've got a good place where we could collect some sea_

_shells",he told her.He showed her a really big sandy ground...no slimy seaweed or people around in beach towels taking all the space...no noise..just_

_the two of them.Taylor looked at the sunset..it was really beautiful...on just the two of them."Chad"?Taylor said softly.Chad picked up three shells and_

_put it in his pockets."Yeah"?He said.Taylor looked away and blushed."Promise me that no matter what trouble we're in..or what trouble me or you is _

_in...i'm right"-Chad stopped her."Right there",Chad smiled pointing a finger on her heart.Taylor nodded...holding back tears.Chad took out something_

_from his pockets."Here...this is called a Humu Shell..aka the shells of Hawaii",he smiled."I want you to keep it..it will be..our own promise and_

_friendship..right"?He asked with a smile.Taylor nodded holding back tears._

END FLASHBACK.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"DAMN YOU"!Gabriella yelled hitting Troy on the chest.Troy looked hurt."Gabriella..please let me talk"!He said looking away.Gabriella

clenched her fists angirly."HOW COULD YOU RUIN ALL THAT"?!"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME"?!Gabriella cried angirly."JUST LET ME TALK"!

Troy yelled loudly.Gabriella glared at him..and stayed silent.Troy took a deep breath."I-I don't know what happened alright"?!"First thing you tell me a

secret that you've kept for a long time..then you brake the promise we had off"?!He asked her angirly."What promise Troy"?!"We never had one"!"This

wasn't how I hoped you would turn out if I told you sooner..I expected you to react like YOU promised"!Gabriella cried.Troy threw his arms angrily.

"What"?!"Like you said we'd tell each other everything...never keeping anything..no matter if its dangerous or hard"!"I just want you to be safe Gabriella"!

"I don't want you to be threaten by your family...I just want you to be safe"!!!Troy yelled.Gabriella shook her head angirly."Safe"?!"You WANT me to

feel that way"?!"Well look at us Troy"!"It looks like you broke a promise yourself"!She cried.Troy cried out in anger."I'VE ALWAYS WANTED YOU

TO FEEL THE SAME WAY"!Troy yelled out tears rapidly falling.Gabriella sobbed."FEEL THE SAME WAY"?!"ABOUT WHAT"?!She screamed.Troy

felt his heart beating..he didn't know what!But..."I-I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT"?!"SINCE WE WERE KIDS..I JUST FELT SOMETHING"!"SOMETHING THAT

TOLD ME TO PROTECT THE GIRL WHO WAS ALWAYS BY MY SIDE"!!!!He cried.Gabriella blinked tears away."WELL AGAIN...LOOK AT YOURSELF..

YOU'RE NOT DOING SUCH A HOTJOB"!"IT HURTS TROY"!"IT HURTS"!She screamed with lots of wet tears."WELL I CAN'T LET IT GO GABRIELLA"!

"I JUST CAN'T"!"ME AND YOU FIGHTING RIGHT NOW...WASN'T LIKE CHILDHOOD..IT WAS LIKE I JUST FELT LIKE I SHOT MYSELF IN THE HEART

AND KILLED MYSELF"!!!!Troy screamed.Gabriella cried and cried rapidly."DON'T BE SUCH A PIECE OF CRAP TROY"!"I DIDN'T WANT MY BEST

FRIEND TO ACT LIKE THIS WHEN I JUST TOLD HIM THE BIGGEST SECRET OF MY LIFE"!!!!"I WANTED HIM TO BE SUPPORTIVE AND ALWAYS

BE THERE FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT"!Gabriella screamed."But..I guess...I chose the wrong one",she said softly and..ran..ran..and ran.Troy fell

on the ground...clenching his fists tightly and hitting the ground."FUCK"!He screamed harshly with tears falling on the ground.

**TROYELLAHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLA**

Gabriella cried rapidly as she made her way inside her home.Her mother had tears falling,too."Gabriella"?She said weakly.Gabriella hugged

her mother as fast as she could..never letting go.

**TROYELLAHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Oh okay!Whew!Just to let you know..it was hard to write this chapter..because it was so sad and dramatic.I know not much Troyella,but **

**be patient because i'll put it there when I have the chance!:) There was Chaylor in there by the way!:D REVIEW PLEASE!:) :) :)**


	8. Timothy

**Thank you all for the reviews!I really appericate it!:D Here is the Eighth Chapter:**

Gabriella sat on the kitchen table...twirling her chicken carrot soup with her silver fork.Her mother had actually smiled at her today,but this time she

did have a science meeting.Gabriella's eyes were still red and puffy...her throat ached after the large fight with Troy.Now here she was...thinking...

Gabriella chuckled a little...she had hugged her mother...for the first time in years.But,Gabriella still hated her though...but loved her also.Gabriella

washed her bowl and went to get ready for bed.Sure it was only 7:30,but Gabriella just didn't feel like she always did right now.Suddenly,her cellphone

rang..with the ringtone,'Big Girls Don't Cry'.Gabriella sighed and hoped it wasn't...Yup,it was Taylor._"Gabriella"!"Did you talk to Troy"?"I can't believe he_

_would do such a thing"!_Taylor yelled on the phone.Gabriella hugged her Powerpuff Girls pillow."Relax Tay..I did talk to him",Gabriella sighed looking at

the celing.Taylor gulped..she crossed her fingers it didn't envlove a..."He said he was sorry",Gabriella lied."And then..he hugged me",she lied again with

a lump forming on her throat..tears dying to fall.Taylor looked at the ground._''Oh..o-okay''_,she said softly."So...are we still up for the movies"?Gabriella asked

hopefully.Maybe that will take her mind off of things.Taylor looked at her LARGE pile of homework and study meetings.Her eyes widen and sighed deeply.

Gabriella knew that if Taylor didn't say anything...that meant..._"So sorry Gabs,but...I have studies",_Taylor mumbled on the phone.Gabriella hit her head with

a pillow for no reason."C'mon Taylor"!"We haven't spent 5 weekends together"!!!"Can't you at least take a brake and chill"?Gabriella laughed.

Taylor shurrged."Sorry Gabriella..maybe next weekend..at least find someone you could go with to see the new Harry Potter movie",she said opening her

chemistry text book.Gabriella rolled her eyes."I'll try Taylor..i'll try...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLAHSMHSMHSM**

Troy and Gabriella hardly talked to each other during school,avoiding each other each class...each walk...each and everything.While in Science Class,

it was partner time...but Gabriella had stayed alone,asking Mr.Drimson another partner..that wasn't Troy."So sorry miss Montez..but..for this time you

will have to be alone",he told her as he made his way back to the board.Gabriella sighed deeply...and looked over at Troy.He was with Chad,trying to

cut off the leg parts of the Octopus.Gabriella looked at hers with disgust,a dead octopus."Remember class...ALWAYS cut off its legs first"!Mr.Drimmson

said.Taylor snuck a glance at Chad...she thought he spotted him..but he winked at the red-headed girl once again.Taylor's heart shattered..and continued

to cut off the legs of the dead octopus with her science partner,Martha Cox.Suddenly,there was a loud knock at the door.Mr.Drimmson quickly answered

the door.There,stood Mr.Bolton and a new student...The girls's eyes widen and grinned.He was a new student alright.Gabriella looked at him..and nearly

dropped the octopus arm she was holding.The boys wondered why it was so quiet...thats when they figured out.Troy looked at Gabriella...she smiled

at the guy...Troy's blood suddenly boiled..."Class...this is Timothy Kemmerson"!(AN:THINK TIMOTHY WITH THE EXACT FACE OF JESSIE MCARTNEY!)

The boy side of the class didn't say anything...but the girls said 'hi','hey',and 'welcome' with a swoon on the side.Mr.Bolton told Mr.Drimson one more thing

and left.Timothy looked at the ground shyly.Gabriella chuckled._Guess he isn't open,_she thought.

Right after Science,Mr.Drimson called out Gabriella's name."Yes Mr.Drimson"?She said.Mr.Drimson had Timothy by his side,he smiled a little at Gabriella.

She blushed a little."Ah yes miss Montez...I understand you have the highest grades in school..so..may I ask you to accompany Timothy around"?He asked

with a smile.Gabriella nodded."Of course sir",she smiled.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLAHSMHSMHSM**

Troy was in the school gym...with the rest of the East High basketball team...practicing their basketball skills."Can you believe that new

guy"?Chad laughed."During lunch time I think I saw him flirting with your girlfriend,Troy"!He nudged him on the shoulder.Troy stayed quiet.It was true...

Gabriella had 'fun' with Timothy showing him around the school...at history class Timothy was brave enough to answer a question and make a joke about it...

which made the class laugh..the TEACHER..and Gabriella the most.And Troy didn't want to think about the rest."Dude..during art class he also helped Taylor

paint a dolphin",Zeke grinned at Chad.He stayed quiet...frowning as he thought of Taylor."Don't really care",he sighed.The cheerleaders sat on the benches,

talking and giggling about..gossip of course.Troy quickly ran to pick up a basketball he dropped..when..."Oh my god..did you see Timothy stare at me during

history"?One giggled.Troy paused...and clenched the basketball tightly in his hands.He felt his blood boil again...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLAHSMHATERSUCK**

"You don't really have to walk me home Timothy",Gabriella said after school.Timothy smiled."No worries...anything for a new friend",he

smiled.Gabriella blushed.Timothy had actually been nice all day...helping Gabriella with her books...and him getting her lunch for her."Looks like all the girls

are sweet"!He exclamied.Gabriella giggled."Yeah..they are sweet",she giggled.Mostly they were giving him sweet looks!"So..where are you from"?Gabriella

asked."I just moved here from New York..my dad wants to find the perfect place",he chuckled.Gabriella nodded.Yep,she knew how he felt..moving all over the

globe..just to find that place."I heard Mr.Drimson say you're the smartest one in school"!Timothy exclamied."Thats awesome..I was looking for the perfect

smart girl",he joked.Gabriella laughed.Timothy was so funny!She didn't know why..but...it felt like...it felt like..her childhood years with Troy..."Hey,have you

heard of the new Harry Potter movie"?Gabriella asked.Timothy grinned."Yeah...my dad said he'd take me to see it this Saturday",he told Gabriella.Her eyes

widen."Perfect"!"I was suppose to go see it with my best friend...but..she had some studying to do",she said.Timothy's heart beat."Do you..want to go see it with

me"?He asked shyly.Gabriella smiled brightly."Of course",she smiled.And for the rest of the way,Timothy was cracking jokes and telling Gabriella about his

days in New York.Gabriella kept smiling...it did feel like childhood days..with Troy...

But what the two didn't know...was that Troy was listening to the whole converstation.Troy felt his blood boil over and over..."Jealous"?

Chad asked with a grin coming from behind a tree.Troy glared at him."No",he lied.Chad took out two packs..of beer."C'mon party at my house this Saturday"!

He grinned handing Troy a pack.Troy frowned and dropped it on the floor."No..I think I need to be somewhere else this Saturday",he said walking away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLAZANESSA**

**Okay!Eighth chapter finished!REVIEW PLEASE!Don't worry...Troyella will come!:D**


	9. A True Friend

Hi!Thanks for the reviews!:D Here is the ninth chapter!

That Saturday,Gabriella had looked beautiful for her movie date with Timothy.She was wearing a knee length white sunflower dress,and white strap shoes.Her brown hair

added with a hawaiian flower on the side."Look at you"!Eliza gushed.Gabriella smiled and turned around...and blushed.Eliza nervously looked around and gave Gabriella a weak

smile."Well..have fun",she said softly and quickly gave Gabriella a small smile.She felt her heart warm.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLAHSMHSMUHDUHTROYELLA

Troy looked around..no one in sight.He got his bonoculers,and his black ski hat.He didn't know what he was doing..spying on his best friend..since they were kids.Troy

didn't even know HIMSELF anymore...ignoring Gabriella in school,bumping shoulders with her in the halls,and them not joking around or playing fun pranks on Chad.He sighed

deeply...was he jealous of Timothy?He shook his head and put his bonoculers inside his pockets.He grabbed his East High sweat shirt and put on his black ski hat.He just

hope he can find the right words to Gabriella...

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMDUHTROYELLAANDZANESSARULEZ

Taylor shook her head angirly and erased another math question."Not right...the X is suppose to equal the formala of 3",she muttered.Suddenly...she heard loud music..

so loud it made her ears pop.Taylor frowned.Can't they see i'm studying?!She thought angirly.Taylor angirly opened her window...and looked at the large loud house..it was right

close to her house..actually..it was across from her house.She gasped quietly."Chad"?She said softly.The song,'Whisper Song',was on loudly...cheers coming from his house.Taylor

couldn't believe what she was seeing...Chad...high-fiving Tony and his friends...winking and grinning at snob cheerleaders at their school...and...Tony,of course.Taylor looked over

at her study desk...TONS of homework finished and study plans all pinned on her 'to-do' wall.She sighed heavily and grabbed her pink coat.She just needed to rest her head from

studying..or maybe just thinking of how she misses Chad..the guy who told her...'I'm right there'.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLAANDZANESSARULEZFDUH

Once Timothy picked Gabriella up,they had a nice chat walking to the AMC Theaters."Wow..no way"!"You're dad actually knows how to breakdance"?!Gabriella laughed.

Timothy laughed out loud."No..not really..but..he said he can match against Snoop Dogg"!He joked.That made Gabriella giggle and laugh hard.She suddenly..got a flashback in

her head...

FLASHBACK:

8 yearold Troy grabbed his best friend's arm towards Chunky-O-Rama's Rollercoaster Theme..which..by the way..was the new thriller ride in Alburburburque."T-Troy...

I don't really like it hear",7 yearold Gabriella said nervously.Troy looked at her with worried eyes and nodded."Its okay Brie..we'll just go and take a stroll around the

park..how about that..and maybe some ice cream to go with it"?He asked with a smile.Gabriella giggled."That would be nice"!She giggled.

Once they headed towards Polly's Ice Cream Truck Store and ate some ice cream,they had a nice chat walking around the park."Wow..no way"!"You're dad actually

knows how to throw the basketball 100th meters high"?Gabriella laughed.Troy laughed out loud."No..not really..but..he said he can match against Shaq"!He joked.That made

Gabriella giggle and laugh hard.She knew that where ever she went...Troy was always there to make her laugh.

END FLASHBACK.

"Gabriella"?Timothy said waving a hand in front of her face.Gabriella snapped out of her flashback and smiled at Timothy."C'mon...we're nearly seeing Harry do magic

again"!He grinned.

HSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLAROCKZSODOESZANESSASAYIT

Troy had luckily followed Gabriella and Timothy to the AMC Theaters.And he had heard of the sound of Gabriella's laugh...how he missed that.Troy was the one who

had made her laugh...telling her jokes about Chad,the basketball days,reminding Gabriella the embarassing things that happened to them...laughing at those memories..oh how..oh

how Troy missed that.He followed them inside the theater...luckily no one saw Troy."You want anything..popcorn...soda..candy"?Timothy asked.Gabriella smiled.Timothy was so sweet.

"Just one small bucket of butter popcorn",she smiled and then spotted the ticket man."Hey..Timothy..i'll be right back..i'll just go and give the man our tickets",she said.Troy smiled.

NOW he could talk to Gabriella!Without Timothy around...he could easily talk to her..at least..he hoped.

HSMHSMKNOWHEREISTHERYANPARTBRACEYOURSELF

Taylor had tried to have a peaceful stare at the stars after she took a walk...but the music from Chad's 'house party' was as loud as a cheerleader's screams and

squeals.She sighed heavily...and TRIED to look at the four rows of stars up above.But suddenly..."AHHHH"!She heard someone scream.Taylor gasped and quickly stood up..it sounded

like..."STOP"!Ryan Evans yelled.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMFOREVERHSMHSM

"Here you go sir",Gabriella smiled handing the man two tickets.He smiled at Gabriella before she went back with Timothy.But...suddenly...Troy went out of his

hiding place..and..'accidently' bumped into Gabriella."Oh i'm so sorry"!Gabriella said not knowing it was Troy."Again sorry"!Gabriella said running back to Timothy at the Popcorn Stand.

Troy shook his head and sighed.But he wasn't going to quit...he was going so talk and say sorry to Gabriella...no matter what.Thats what best friends do!He thought smiling.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMCOOLESTMOVIEEVER

Taylor quickly ran to Chad's house...only to hear grunts and moans.Taylor looked around..and spotted Ryan under a tree...bruises all over him!Taylor quickly ran

to help him."Ryan"!She gasped."Taylor",he groaned.Taylor kneeled down next to him and inspected his body."What happened to you"?!Taylor gasped.Ryan put on a weak smile."Guess

Chad really hates me",he muttered with a weak smile.Taylor clenched her fists angirly."Ryan..you stay here"!"I'll be right back"!She told him.Ryan shook his head weakly."No..go home..

i'll be..o-okay",he groaned clenching his bleeding arm.Taylor shook her head."No..I need to have a little chat with Chad",she told him.Ryan looked up."What are you..g-going to do"?He

asked weakly.Taylor huffed."Just...a talk",she glared at the ground.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLA

During the Harry Potter movie,Troy had sneaked inside...luckily seeing Timothy and Gabriella sitting in a perfect view.Jealousy exploded inside Troy...as Timothy

had put his arm around Gabriella.He put on his ski hat...and his sweater hoodie...then Troy raised his hand and 'accidently' slapped Timothy's arm."Hey"!He said annoyed.Troy pretended

like he didn't do anything..instead he pretended to watch Harry and Cho Chang kiss.That made him think of..."Shhh..this is romantic"!Gabriella gushed.Timothy looked at her with sparkling

eyes."Yeah..it is",he smiled.Gabriella blushed deeply.Troy angirly grabbed someone's popcorn without thinking."Hey"!The fat man yelled.Troy gave him a small smile."Sorry sir...but..i'm

starving"!He grinned...as he poured popcorn on Timothy's head!He gasped loudly and stood up angirly.Troy gulped...what had he just done?"Timothy...oh my gosh"!Gabriella gasped.

Everyone looked at them angirly and went back to watch the movie."C'mon Gabriella..the bowling ally is next to here"!Timothy said angirly and grabbed Gabriella's arm...as they both

walked out of the theater.Troy sighed heavily...now he had just ruined something for Gabriella...his BEST BEST BEST friend.What was he doing?Was this not the right way of saying sorry?

Troy frowned hard and followed Timothy and Gabriella to the Space Avenue Bowling Placez.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"PARTY"!Chad yelled crazily as he yet drank another beer.Maybe his 14th one."Dude you're WILD"!Tony laughed and drank his 16th beer."Hey..you know...

that new cheerleader...Cassie..seems hot as hell..why don't we go..welcome her"?Tony grinned.Chad threw his 14th beer and grinned."Awesome"!He said drunkily.But as soon as the two

were going to flirt or 'touch' Cassie...there was a doorbell.The two boys pretended not to hear it...but it rang again..AGAIN..the boys chose not to answer it...Cassie smiled at them flirtously...

the doorbell rang...AGAIN..and it was starting to annoy Tony...but all Chad could focus on was Cassie's ass.Tony rolled his eyes and grinned.Maybe its Amy!He thought grinning.He grabbed

another beer and answered the door..he expected to see Amy...the hot...dumb...selfish bastard...but..it was Taylor..an angry look on her face."Where in hell is Chad"?!She yelled angirly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMLALALALAHSMHSMHSMHSM

At the bowling ally...Timothy clapped as Gabriella laughed as she made another hit with the pins.Troy was watching near the food tables...glaring at

Timothy mostly."Hey..i've got an idea..why don't I show you the Tim-O-Bowl-Trick"?Timothy smiled.Gabriella giggled."Sure"!She exclamied.Troy held back a laugh...Tim-O-Bowl-Trick?"First...

the partner is suppose to grab your arm",Timothy told Gabriella with a smile.He grabbed Gabriella's arm..."Then...you grab a bowling ball"...

Troy watched...tears almost forming around his eyes...his blood boiling...

We sign our cards and letters BFF

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back

It's so good to have you around

"Then...you stare at me...the Timothy"!He grinned.That made Gabriella laugh hard.

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

Cause you keep my feet on the ground

Troy had a lump formed in his throat..."And..here is the hard part...you close your eyes..and I try to hit for you...

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

"Then what"?Gabriella giggled.Timothy grinned."But you have steady your arms...and land in the right postiton...

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Somehow you're never out of second chances

Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again

I'm so lucky that I've found

A True Friend..

"Then...if you miss the shot...you have to teach ME..but..if you make it..you win..and get..something",Timothy blushed.

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

Troy clenched his fists angirly...he was hoping it wasn't...Troy just crossed his fingers.

True friends will go to the ends of the earth

Till they find the thing you need

Friends hang on through the ups and the downs

Cause they've got someone to believe

Gabriella grinned...and Timothy put his arms around her...she threw the bowling ball...it went...it went..rolling...

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

Troy looked at Gabriella..he smiled warmly.Its happy to see her smile,he thought smiling.Just thinking of what happened to them made him want to die...he was...he was...

nothing without Gabriella...

No need to pretend

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

Pull me aside

The bowling ball finally reached its limit...hitting all the pins."YES"!Gabriella exclamied."I made it"!She smiled.Timothy blushed deeply."Now..you get the prize",he blushed.

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

Gabriella's eyes widen and her eyes soften."And the prize is"?She asked.Timothy cupped her face."This",he said softly as he kissed Gabriella.Troy froze..completely frozen..

large tears falling."G-Gabriella"?He said softly.

You're a true friend

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"WHAT"?!Tony laughed."You heard me...let me go see Chad"!Taylor yelled angirly.Tony laughed crazily."Sorry...he's too busy..he can't kiss you",he teased and started

to close the door.Taylor stopped him."NO"!"I want to see Chad..and I want to see him NOW"!She yelled loudly."Dude..what the fuck is all that yell'n bout"?Chad asked from

behind..holding Cassie in his arms..his hand touching her ass.Taylor looked at Chad in horror."Taylor"?Chad said softly."What are you doing here"?"Shouldn't you be studying or

something"?He grinned with a laugh.Taylor quietly gasped and walked towards him...giving him a big slap on the face."What the hell happened to you Chad"?!"How could you

hurt someone when they've done nothing to you"!Taylor cried.Chad laughed out loud."You mean Evans"?"Yeah..he's a real fighter",he crackled.Again,Taylor slapped him.Chad

winced and touched his stinging cheek."He is just an ass...my opinoin...now go home"!Chad glared.Taylor chuckled and shook her head."Thats what happened to US Chad...you hurt

someone...then you do nothing but laugh in their freaking face",Taylor said harshly.Chad turned serious."Taylor..I mean it..go home"!He ordered."Not until you tell me what

happened to Ryan"!She said raising her voice."I did nothing to the poor dick"!"I just don't to be here talking to you right now"!He said raising his voice."THATS BECAUSE YOU

DON'T HAVE A REASON"!Taylor yelled."What happened to the Chad I knew"?!"The one who always said sorry to anyone they bumped into or accidently tripped"!"This one thats

talking to me right now just gives them stomech hits"!She cried.Chad high-fived Tony."Thats my job",he said harshly.Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing..."You're a real

ass Chad",she said with tears falling.Chad looked at her...she ran out of the house...running back to hers.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"TROY"?!Gabriella gasped pulling away from Timothy."Hey..you're the same guy who threw the popcorn on my head"!Timothy glared.Gabriella looked at Troy

angirly."Timothy..please excuse me..I need to talk to Troy",she said.Timothy just sighed and continued to bowl.That left Troy and Gabriella alone."Well"?Gabriella said softly.

"Did you see anything"?She said softly.Troy looked away."Yeah",he mumbled.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMROCKERZOHYEAHHSMHSM

WHEW!Okay!PLEASE REVIEW!My fingers are tired!D: So...what will Troy say?PLEASE REVIEW!:) 


	10. Friendsssss

Again..thank you for the reviews!They REALLY make my day!:D Okay,well...before we start with the 10th chapter..I just want to tell you guys...PLEASE do not bash my

first story!None of you did(thank god)but just so you know!I work hard on these.Second,this will be a story series!So you can count on Book 2!And then after Book 2..

well..you get it!LOL.So...enough blabbing..here is the tenth chapter!:

"How much did you see"?Gabriella asked.Troy looked at Gabriella with a serious face."A lot...next thing you know he is going to rape you,too",he muttered.Gabriella raised an

eyebrow."Get a fucking life Troy"!"Timothy is a sweet guy...its a good thing he doesn't remind me of harsh events"!She snapped.Troy laughed out loud."Harsh events"?!"This is like

seeing a girl kiss a guy..next thing you know they start a relationship and the guy gets angry and tries to rape her"!He said in an angry tone.Gabriella was silent..."I knew I

shouldn't have told you soon...I knew you would turn into a selfish ass",she said softly and walked back to Timothy.Troy fell on the ground...he groaned.What was happening to

him?Why did he have to break Gabriella..again?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLA

The next day in school,Timothy and Gabriella were the number one gossip item in East High.Troy watched behind his locker as Timothy yet told Gabriella

another joke...making Gabriella laugh and drop her books...making Timothy pick it up..making him tell another joke...and making Gabriella laugh yet again!Troy was getting...

"Jealous"?Chad grinned.Troy ignored him."Listen,dude...i'm having another party booked at D.J's Mix",Chad grinned leaning against his locker.D.J Mix...it was like Lindsay Lohan's

paradise...Paris Hilton's house...and Britiney Spears's idea of a playground."That place is for psychos",Troy mumbled and put his text books inside his locker.Chad laughed with a

smirk."Dude"!"TONS of hot girls...rad music"-but Troy cut him off."And vodka..whisky..a bar...a smoking outtage..and a sex room"?Troy frowned.Chad sighed dramaticlly and put a

hand on his best guy friend's shoulder."Yeahhh...fun huh"?He grinned.Troy looked at him...raising an eyebrow.Was Chad nuts?"Think about it man..i'm sure if you layback and have

fun...you'll get your mind off of Gabby",Chad told Troy...with a sly smile.Troy's head narrowed."No...its not right",he said sighing.Chad patted Troy on the back.

"Whatever",Chad said smirking.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Timothy quickly put his gym things away and hurried for his dinner date with Gabriella.Well,not offically a 'dinner' date..just one at Cheeseburger Palace.

Timothy grabbed his gym bag and ran to the park...but suddenly...a voice came from behind him."Of somewhere"?Troy said.Timothy gave Troy a small frown and continued

to run."Timothy..where are you heading"?Troy asked.Timothy kept running..ignoring Troy."Listen to me"!Troy yelled.That made Timothy stop."Where are you going"?Troy

said through clenched teeth.Timothy gulped."Thats none of your business"!Timothy said starting to run.But Troy grabbed his arm."Tell me where the hell you are going",Troy

clenched."N-No where,man"!Timothy said with worried eyes.Troy clenched his fitsts."Tell me"!!!He yelled."TROY STOP"!A voice yelled.The two boys turned around...to see Gabriella.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Gabriella"?Timothy said softly."GABRIELLA"!Troy yelled with a smile.He pushed Timothy away."Troy...please",Gabriella said helping Timothy up."Gabriella...

we need to talk",Troy said softly.Gabriella looked away."We talked last night",she glared.Troy blocked her way."No...Brie..just..give me a chance to explain"!He protested.Gabriella

raised an eyebrow."A chance to explain your jealousy"?She said harshly.Troy's heart crashed into a fire...burnt into crisp."Yeah"?"Explain that fling between your lips",he glared.

Now it was Gabriella's turn for her heart to burn.Troy sighed heavily...he had done it again."Lets go,Timothy",Gabriella said softly and the two walked to Cheeseburger Palace.

Troy smashed his fist into a locker.He was angry..mad...what was making him do this?!?!Suddenly...Troy felt something...something that he never felt before...

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMROCKZHSMHSMHSM

Troy barged into the D.J Mix...where they were setting up Chad's WILD party...Chad was watching it all...grinning and smirking."DANFORTH"!Troy yelled

angirly and loudly...so loud it made the workers stop.Chad glared at them."What the hell are you doing"?"Work"!He ordered.The workers went back to putting the disco lights.

Chad's tight angry face turned into a grinning face."Whats up man"?"Came to see how things are working"?He asked eyeing two hot blonde girls...who were going to be the

caged women.Troy shook his head angirly."NO"!"I changed my mind about the fucking party...let me come",he clenched.Chad laughed and gave Troy a sly laugh."Glad you

finally changed your freaking mind...Saturday..seeya there,man",Chad grinned.Before Chad could check out the bar,Troy stopped him."Hey Chad..order the extra vodka",Troy said

looking down.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Whats up"?Timothy sighed as he watched Gabriella twirl her straw in her strawberry smoothie."Not that anyone would understand",Gabriella sighed.

All week long she has been thinking of Troy...thinking of their memories..the fight..and finding a way for them to connect again.Gabriella had wanted to give him the chance...

but she just wanted to think first..and she also wanted to know Timothy first.Infact,she felt that Timothy was just like Troy.Just looking into Timothy's blue eyes...reminded her

of Troy's."Gabriella...are you okay"?Timothy asked softly.Gabriella's head snapped and nodded quickly."Oh..yeah"!"I-I just have a lot on my mind...like..whats up with this un-salted

french fry"!She chuckled.Timothy laughed."Or..whats up with this cheeseburger..melted...melted in un-salted cheese fries"!He joked.Gabriella looked at him weirdly..but faked a

laugh."Hey"!"I have another joke..about this guy that ate rats"-but suddenly,Timothy was cut off by an ear-breaking scream."TIMMY"!"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE WUSS"!

A tall dirty-blonde haired girl yelled.Behind her...two twin looking red-heads snickered kicked a little boy's milkshake on the floor.Tears fell on his face."Oh no"!Timothy gasped.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow."What do you mean uh-oh"?She asked.Timothy sighed."My sister...Violet",he muttered."Violet"?Gabriella said."Timmy...Timmy..you know that you aren't

suppose to be out late...you should be home by 5"!She said in a baby voice.The two twin red-heads snickered and snorted a hard laugh.Timothy narrowed his head.But Violet

didn't notice Gabriella sitting down...looking at Violet in disgust."Easy Violet...i'm here with a friend",he glared.Violet frowned and looked around."Well where the crap is she"?She

said harshly.Gabriella felt hurt...more than that..the same way she felt when she fought Troy."There",Timothy mumbled pointing at Gabriella.Violet and the two red heads looked

at Gabriella for a harsh second..scanning her up and down...glaring at every scan."She looks like a real nerd",a red-head whispered to her twin.They both snickered smugly.Gabriella

had a lump formed around her throat...usually...Troy was there...protecting her from anyone..."Violet...can you go"?"I'll be home soon",Timothy mumbled.Violet grabbed his wrist.

"C'mon you fuck ass...mom and dad are out..so you watch Tia..and I go to a party",she smirked as they started to go out the door.Timothy struggled to pull out of his sister's

grasp...but he was stuck.Gabriella sighed heavily and glared at Violet and her two friends...blocking their way."Gabriella..please..sit down"!Timothy whispered."Out of my way

dweeb ass"!Violet said harshly.Gabriella shook her head."No..let go of him..this is a free country..you can't just order him around"!She said raising her voice.Violet let go of Timothy...

just ass he was about to walk away...the two twins held him tightly."Can you not hear"?"Get.out.of.my.fucking.way",Violet spat.Just as Gabriella was to reply...Violet clenched her fists

in the air...aiming for Gabriella's eye."Get out of my fucking way"!Violet yelled angirly."You sure are a drama queen",Gabriella frowned."Let go of Timmy"!She yelled."He's my brother...

not your freaking boy magnet...so get out of my way before I send you to hell"!She spat angirly.She raised her fists...and aimed for Gabriella's eye and stomech.But,suddenly,a

fat man stopped her."What is going on here"?"All of you..go before you start a show in my resturand",he glared.

HSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Don't think this is over you little bitch..i'll get you"!Violet threatened and walked away with her two twined friends as they gave Gabriella the

middle finger.Timothy followed them all the way...giving a sorry look to Gabriella.She mouthed,'its okay'...holding back tears.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That Saturday midnight..everything...EVERYTHING was going WILD,WILD,WILD,WILD at the D.J and people who had barely met

each other were making-out on walls...drinking,drinking,and drinking vodka...whisky..and hardcore beer over and over...LOUD,LOUD music played by D.J Bling,wild dancers were on the

stage...and of course,the sex room was filled."Oh mannnnnn...thisssss...issss...the party offff..the fucccckking yearrrr"!Tony exclamied drunkily.Over on the crazy dance floor...ADULT dancing

was starting...Chad already gaining enough of 'dancing'.The club was filled.Troy was seated at the bar...getting ENOUGH of vodka."Awwww yeahhhh",he said drunkily.Chad walked over

to Troy...a crooked large grin on his drunk face."Dudddeee...thatsss enough..gggo haaave funn..yyou had yourrrr drinksss",Chad grinned as he wrapped his arms around two hot girls.

"IIIII savved the sexxxxx roommm jjusssst forrrr yyyyou"!Chad exclaimed crazily and went back to the wild dance floor.Without thinking...a dirty blonde haired girl with a flirtious grin on

her face twirled her hair and leaned against Troy."Well..don't you look like you had fun"?She grinned unbuttoning his shirt.Troy cracked a large grin."Yooouuuu know it",he grinned

pulling her to the sex room."My name is..Violet",she said biting his earlobe."Troooyyyy",he crackled."Amazing...why don't we...become 'friends'...starting tommorow"?She grinned as she

pushed him on the large master bed."Friendsssssss",Troy said softly/drunkily...as Violet kissed him hard."Friends",Violet repeated with a grin.And...as Violet started to get down to

business with Troy's clothes...Troy closed his eyes and moaned...but that word popped in his head..."Friendssss",Troy said again...half softly and drunkily.Friendsssss,he thought closing his

eyes and moaning.Friendssssss...

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

OKAY!TROY HAS GONE NUTS.But...you know..deep inside he still thinks of...well...Gabriella,of course.:) REVIEW PLEASE! 


	11. Umwho?

...Okay guys...I am not in a good mood right now.You want to know why?Because of the freaking stupid Vanessa Hudgens nude rumor...So...the chapter is sort of short...

I just...I just need to go sleep after this.I mean..my heart broke when I saw the 'picture'.So...here is the 11th chapter.Enjoy.By the way...Vanessa rocks,alright?So you haters

need to get an ass and get a damn.Enjoy the chapter.:C

Troy woke up the next morning...right next to Violet.He gasped and looked around..he had a puzzled look on his face...his head hurt like crazy..and he couldn't

remember anything..."Ughhh...where am I"?He asked himself.Violet's eyes shot open once he heard Troy say those words.She changed her sleepy face into a cracked grin.

"You mean..you don't remember anything"?She asked with a grin.Troy rubbed his head."No...do you know where I am"?He asked looking around.Violet held back a gasp.

No way!The vodka must've erased his memory!Violet thought holding back a gasp AND a large grin.Looks like he had about 50...depending on the look on his face I

saw last night,she thought grinning."What about your name"?"Do ya remember that"?She asked Troy putting on her white bra."N-no",Troy stammered.Violet laughed out

loud."Fabulous...c'mon..we have to get out of here before the other bastards do",Violet grinned as she put on her clothes."W-what bastards"?Troy asked clenching his

head.Violet rolled her eyes."C'mon hotstuff...lets go to the Ocean Ranch Mall...located near D.J Mix 2...where we're heading once again tonight",Violet told Troy grinning.

Troy's head buzzed...it was empty...but a brain...and..somehow..he didn't..know where he was."My name is Violet",she told Troy buttoning his white shirt.Troy shurrged and

sighed deeply."And mine"?He asked as he put on his pants."Yours"?"Your name is...um...hmmmm"...Violet frowned thinking of a cool name...or maybe..."Your name is

T-Jay...T-Jay...Ice",Violet grinned wildly.

During afternoon,Gabriella and Taylor were at the Ocean Ranch Mall...eating at the food court...and just finished buying school supplies and shopping,of course.

"And then he cracked a joke"?Taylor laughed as she ate a french fry.Gabriella tried to stay quiet."Yeah...but...he was going to tell about this guy who ate rats"-but Taylor

cut her off with a hard laugh..nearly choking on her hotdog."RATS"?!"Oh yeah..you see there was this guy..who was like attatched to rats and worked in a science lab"-but

Gabriella cut her off this time."No Taylor...um..we got intruppted",Gabriella said softly.Taylor raised an eyebrow."Lemme guess...Troy"?She asked.Gabriella shook her head.

"No..someone I saw..at a worser form",she said quietly.But Taylor heard her."Who"?She asked raising an eyebrow.Gabriella looked away."Don't want to talk about it",

Gabriella mumbled.Taylor shurrged...and sighed.She couldn't dare to bring up the subject of Troy."Need more fries"!Taylor wailed.Gabriella snickered.She has been hungry

all day..with all that studying going around including the study plans..Taylor doesn't even have time to sleep!"Curly,tatter,or normal"?Gabriella asked with a laugh."Curly",

Taylor replied as she walked to the soda stand to get a refill.Gabriella walked over to 'Fastfood Islands Resturand' and ordered curly fries.As soon as Gabriella went back to

the table...she bumped into someone..her head aching."O-oh..I am so sorry"!Gabriella apologized."Its okay...accidents happen",the voice chuckled.HE held out his tan hand to

help Gabriella up.She smiled weakly and got up easily."Again...thanks for not being mad at me..I am..so clumsy..I"-but Gabriella froze as she saw the person's face...Troy.

Gabriella glared at him."Well..what are you doing here"?"Here to spy on me and get me away from Taylor this time"?She snapped.She waited for Troy say a comeback...

but a puzzled face came on his face."Taylor"?"Who"?

Okay.Review. 


	12. You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

...Okay now I am half-way through the Vanessa rumor...at least Disney didn't fire her!Thats a relief!Adrienne Balion will not be replacing her in HSM...NONE of the cast as been asigned.So

don't be worried.I AM A COMPLETE 100 VANESSA SUPPORTER.:) So...enjoy the 12th chapter!

HSMHSMHSMHSMVANESSAHUDGENSROCKSHSMHSMHSMHSM

"What"?Gabriella glared thinking it was a joke.Troy frowned and shurrged."Seeya later",he said walking away.But Gabriella grabbed him by the sleeve.She put on a

small smile."Troy...I...need to talk to you...and this time..I promise that it won't be..well..turning out like we always do",she said narrowing her head.Troy...was standing there with a blank

look on his face."Um...what talk"?He asked blankly.Gabriella's eyes widen..into anger.Did Troy think this was a joke?WAS HE IGNORING HER NOW?!"You know what"?"Looks like you've

moved on",Gabriella said almost on the verge of tears.As Gabriella walked away...Troy's heart felt something..but her ignored it and walked back to Violet..who was grinning at him like

crazy."What"?Troy said.Violet smirked and took a drink of her coke."T-Jay..go get me another diet coke...then..we can go book a party at D.J Mix 2",she winked.Troy shrugged once more

and grabbed Violet's empty coke can."Um...Violet..what exactly is D.J Mix 2"?He asked.Violet snickered."The perfect paradise".

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM"!Gabriella yelled angirly."First he gets mad at me..then I get mad at him..now its going around in circles"!She cried.Taylor sighed heavily.

"Gabby relax...c'mon...lets go get some ice cream at the park",Taylor said.Gabriella's eyes soften.What was near the park?Troy and Gabriella's favorite childhood place...Polly's Ice Cream

Truck Store.As the two girls ordered two sundaes,Gabriella was beyond from paying attention to Taylor's conversation on the Space Metro System."So..while Venus goes around Saturn...

Pluto reaches Mars from the least to the future",she smiled taking notes on a white napkin.Gabriella leaned against her chair."Taylor..we've just spent buying school supplies and shopped

for clothes at the mall while figuring out the animal skins...can't we just layback and chill"?Gabriella asked.Taylor paused for a moment...but before she could reply...BOOMING loud music

was heard.'I Lean Like A Cholo' was heard LOUDLY."HEY"!"SHUT UP OVER THERE"!Polly yelled angirly and loudly...but it didn't stop the booming LOUD music."Whoa..looks like someone

someone must be having a party"!Gabriella said her eyes widening.Taylor clenched her teeth angirly."Believe me...its not someone",she clenched.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMTROYELLA

"Look at this T-Jay...its the most number 'teen' spot in Alburburburque",Violet grinned madly.Troy smiled."Sounds fun"!He exclamied.Violet pulled him inside.

"And...this will be the perfect spot for me and you",she said grinning and letting a hand through Troy's messy hair.He blushed madly and narrowed his head."Well...ok"-but befoe Troy

could finish his sentence...a loud cry was right behind him.

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLAVANESSAHUDGENSROCKSSODOESHSM

"Troy"?!Gabriella cried as she saw his arm around Violet.Taylor was searching for Chad inside the club...she had luckily gotten pass to use the backdoor."Hey"!

you're from the mall,right"?Troy said smiling.Gabriella's heart burned and burned..what the hell was Troy saying?Is he trying to get her angry or jealous by the fact he looked like he was

dating Violet?!?!"Don't talk to this bastard,T-Jay",Violet smirked.Gabriella's eyes bludged out of her head."T-JAY"?!She yelled loudly.Pet names,too!?"Let go of him"!She cried.Just seeing

Troy happy with Violet made her want to burry herself down on the dirty ground."Troy..this girl isn't who you think she is...trust me"!Gabriella yelled running to hug Troy.His eyes widen

and he pulled away...pushing Gabriella to the ground...hard.

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

Gabriella's wet tears fell from her brown chocolate eyes...her head aching as it hit the grassy ground.Troy hung onto Violet closely."I love Violet..so don't call

her a bastard"!"If you're say'n that then you're the bastard"!Troy yelled in Gabriella's face.Her eyes filled with hurt...her world stopping...her body freezing...Gabriella's eyes closed slowly...

as she laid on the grass...looking at the clouds..her eyes closed tightly."Lets go Vi",Troy said as they both headed inside the club.Violet looked at Gabriella...and laughed out loud.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor saw that there was no sign of Chad...'Then it must be someone else's party',she thought...suddenly,Taylor gasped in horror as she saw Gabriella was still

laid on the grass..her eyes with tears falling but her eyes were shut tight.Suddenly,rain began to fall...Taylor tried to wake up Gabriella...but her eyes opened a little and she gave Taylor

a small smile.Taylor was puzzled.Suddenly,there was a tap on her shoulder as Taylor once again tried to wake Gabriella."Shes not dead if thats what you're thinking",Timothy said smiling

as he walked towards Taylor and Gabriella.He had on a white hoodie and an umbrella.Timothy picked Gabriella up."C'mon Gabby..lets take you home",he smiled as he let Taylor hold his

umbrella.She smiled and followed Timothy.Taylor had a feeling..that Troy was starting to look like Timothy.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

OKAY!PLEASE REVIEW!And remember...this is..TROYELLA!!!Troyella will come soon!:) 


	13. Arrested

YEAHHH!Vanessa is STILL in disney and she hasn't been fired!:D So I made this chapter KIND OF long...so..sighs just enjoy the chapter!:D

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Gabriella"!Timothy said trying to wake her up.Gabriella groaned and opened her eyes...eyeing around..just seeing a very small room covered with basketball posters."T-Timothy"?

she said.Timothy smiled warmly."W-what am I doing here"?Gabriella groaned.Timothy had a hot bowl of chicken soup and a a towel in his hands."You sort of..well..um..fell",Timothy

said not wanting to scare Gabriella.Gabriella's eyes widen..she remembered...Troy."Oh",she said softly.Timothy fed Gabriella a warm spoon of chicken soup.Gabriella stayed quiet..as

Timothy kept feeing her."Timothy..I did look hurt..didn't I"?Gabriella croaked.Timothy sighed deeply and nodded."Taylor and I brought you at my house..you looked like you were dead",

Timothy chuckled.Gabriella let out a soft laugh.Timothy put the bowl of soup away."Was it Troy"?He asked softly.Gabriella just narrowed her head.But Timothy understood."C'mon

Gabriella...I have tons of comedy movies we can watch",he smiled.

RARARARARARARARARAAHHHHARARARARARARA

That night,D.J Mix 2 was ON.Tons of teenagers and college students...older people..were partying like crazy..MORE THAN D.J Mix.Troy was seated at the bar room...looking

at the beer Violet had just given him.She was getting impatient...Just drink the fucking beer!She thought angirly.Troy stared at it...a puzzled look on his face."Is..this stuff suppose to be

good"?He asked.Violet groaned but put on a fake smile."Its fantastic...everytime I drink it I felt like I just took a long vacation in Hawaii"!She forced a smile and put another beer

infront of Troy's puzzled...but..cute face.Violet sighed heavily and angirly.She grabbed Troy's face tightly and grabbed the bottle of beer."Open your fucking mouth"!Violet demanded.

Troy gulped and opened it quickly.Violet grinned and poured a ton inside of Troy's mouth.His eyes widen.Violet smirked."Who does it taste,baby"?She asked sweetly.Troy's heart

beat...his body plused...and his light side changed...into...something he didn't feel at all...and his brain buzzed."C'mon...no time to waste...lets go dance our asses out there",Troy cracked.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Thank god Gabriella's mother had not freaked out by Gabriella's faint.But,she had not found out about the Troy problem."Thank you so much Timothy for doing this",

Ms.Montez smiled.Timothy blushed."No problem Ms.Montez",he smiled.Gabriella came down the stairs..a smile plastered on her face..all showered and ready to go hang out with

Timothy."C'mon...no time to waste"!She laughed rushing to put on her purple jacket.Ms.Montez chuckled and drove off...leaving Timothy and Gabriella off to a day of fun.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

But,a big trouble was happening in the park...near D.J Mix 2.Gabriella and Timothy's eyes widen."Whoa..what happened here"?They both asked suprised.Everywhere was a

big mess...people being arrested from the club..drunk people laughing like crazy as police cuffed their hands...and police picking up bottle parts and bras on the grass..maybe from sex.

"It seems that D.J Mix 2 was going wild last night...and I mean,really WILD",a british police officer told Gabriella and Timothy.An african-american man walked up to Timothy."If you

guys want to help...go help the other officers pick up the vodka glasses",he said in a serious tone.Gabriella and Timothy shrugged and decided to help."I'll go help Officer Rodger

pick up the broken glass",he said as he winked at Gabriella.She blushed and helped out Officer Willa to wipe the blood stains from fist fights.Gabriella carefully wiped a blood stain from

a tree...when she heard a loud yell..."HEY LET GO OF ME"!!!She heard a loud yell...so loud that it made Gabriella drop her towel she was wiping with.And...as Gabriella almost went

back to work...Gabriella gasped in horror..as she saw Troy...being handcuffed by the police.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

OKAY REVIEW PLEASE!;) 


	14. Are You With Me?

Okay!Hi there guys!:) i've been busy with school for a little while...but...i'm sure I can update Chapter 14!:) Soooo...here ya go!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella could NOT believe her own brown eyes."NO"!She gasped as she ran towards the police."Let him go"!She yelled angirly.The police struggled to handcuff Troy.He squirmed

like crazy and tried to be free."LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS"!Troy cried.Gabriella nearly had tears falling...Troy was a damn mess!His hair messy and wild...his eyes tried and dull..and

his clothes were ripped and cut.Some spots of blood were left.Gabriella's eyes widen in horror.Did Troy...do what she thought to...VIOLET?!Or..did he..get into a fight?!Gabriella's heart

crashed...into a pit of fire."No"!"Officer Roger..PLEASE let him go"!"You can't blame him"!Gabriella cried.Troy glared at Gabriella...luckily she didn't notice.Officer Roger and the other

police men and some helpers again tried to put Troy into the police car.Gabriella grabbed Officer Roger's wrist."Just..give me a few minutes to talk to him",she said softly.Officer Roger

sighed heavily and nodded at the others."5 minutes",he said seriously and pushed Troy softly towards Gabriella.Gabriella stared into Troy's crystal blue eyes...and gasped quietly.

No...those weren't the eyes that twinkled and made her blush and smile..."Troy",she said narrowing her head.Troy didn't say anything..he just dug his hands deep inside her pockets.

"You again",he said looking away.Gabriella didn't understand..."TROY"!"GET YOUR FREAKING HEAD OVER IT...AND STOP ACTING THIS WAY..CAUSE IT JUST HURTS ME LOOKING AT IT"!

Gabriella cried loudly.Troy's eyes scanned Gabriella...his memory was far gone..thanks to white whisky and vodka...there was nothing on his brain or mind but the things he did with

Violet...or the fact that his new name was T-Jay..Ice...But..just looking into Gabriella's brown chocolate deep eyes...made him want to drop and dip back into the memories.He just frowned

at her and walked away back to the police..or...he quietly tried to sneak out..but Officer Brown quickly locked him with handcuffs.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

For the rest of the day,Gabriella stayed quiet for the rest of the day..her head narrowed and not really paying attention to anything.She had tried to listen in school..she had

tried to talk to her friends...and she had tried to listen to her mom at dinnertime."Gabriella...is something wrong,sweetie"?Ms.Montez asked.Gabriella poked her fork at her mashed

potatoes."No..um..just a miner set back",she mumbled.Ms.Montez changed the subject...wanting to make Gabriella at least smile..."How about we go over to Happy Trails tommorow

with Troy"?"Or I could just leave you two alone",she grinned.Gabriella not only blushed deeply at that subject...but also frowned at how Troy and Gabriella ALWAYS spent their

weekends together...just swinging on the wooden swings and the swinging on the tire...or going to the Polly's Ice Cream Truck Store next to it,or just taking a dip in the lake/swimming

pool...its where most couples come from..but...as for the non-couples..they usually just go and watch the sunset.Truth was,since Gabriella was a young girl,she always had dreams of

her and Troy going to the couple level in Happy Trails.But,how could Gabriella just let go of her shyness and...go look at what Troy is facing now?Just by looking at his eyes during

the D.J Mix 2 crime scene...it wasn't the one she had wanted to go to in Happy Trails.It was now all clear..to Gabriella...she wasn't going until Troy was going to be there with her,too.

Actually blushing and heart-beating at the thought...maybe...it could be one chance of a first kiss..."Gabriella"?Her mother cut off.Gabriella's head snapped and she smiled."Um..i'm

not hungry...I..have homework",Gabriella lied walking upstairs to her room.Truth was,Gabriella had finished her homework in school.She realized it would keep her mind away from

Troy...but the numbers didn't actually block her mind.It made her think of Troy...even MORE.Gabriella shook her head and decided to just watch t.v or something...Gabriella quickly

flipped to Spongebob...hoping for a good laugh...she kept switching the channels...Gabriella's eyes just got dull from seeing EVERY boring channel...until...something made Gabriella

stop and freeze...it was the topic of the day..."The reports of D.J Mix 2 being torn down...because teenagers and adults had mingled"!The news lady broadcasted.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That night,Troy quickly ran and ran away from the police station...he panted...smiling as he saw Violet leaning against a tree.She cracked a grin."T-Jaysie boo...you made it

on time"!She grinned as she tossed him paper towels.Troy had a puzzled look on his face."Toilet paper"?He asked puzzled.Violet smirked."Yeah..and its not for peeing in the ass",she

said smirking harshly.That made Troy even more confused."Eh"?He asked.Violet rolled her eyes."You know that girl at the mall,right"?Violet asked.Troy nodded slowly."Well...

that wannabee bitch messed up my brother..now he is going around the fucking house ignoring me and getting me into trouble",she frowned glaring.Then she grinned wildly."Which

is why they don't call it payback for nothing",she grinned."Payback"?Troy asked..just saying the word made him brake his heart...did he ever do THAT in his LIFE?Again,Violet rolled her

eyes."No one talks back to ME...its like talking back to George Bush"!She snickered.Troy shurrged."Whats the payback"?He asked.Violet laughed out loud."Just sit back and let me do

the planning",she grinned."I just overheard my brother planning to take Gabriella to that freaking fucking childs place,'Happy Trails'...and he said it would be the PERFECT date",she

cracked."So..I was thinking we'd SPICE up the date..you know"?"Just add tolet paper..an embrassing photo...and..um..a car",she grinned.Troy's eyes widen..it sounded...dangerous...he

felt...like...he would..never.."Are you in"?Violet asked grinning.Troy stayed frozen...not saying a single word.Violet got impatient once more and glared at Troy."Well"?"Are you in or

fucking out"?She glared harshly.Troy gulped..narrowing his head.Violet stood over Troy...glaring at him like two laser beam eyes."T-JAY..ANSWER ME..ARE YOU IN OUR OUT"?!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

OOOOO!I FREAKING HATE VIOLET NOW!OKAY..WHAT WILL TROY SAY?REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!:) 


	15. Thanks For The Memories

Hi hi!:D I hope you enjoy the 15th chapter!Herrreeeeeee yaaaaa gooooo:

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy stood there...frozen...not wanting to say anything..just being with Violet for weeks now...made him want to return his memory.Troy was IN there...but..somehow he

just couldn't get out."Tell me you fucking jew"!Violet spat.Troy sighed heavily and ran a tan hand through his hair."O-okay",he said looking down.Violet grinned wildly."Perfecto",she

grinned.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMROCKSYOURSOCKSMANHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHOORAY

That next morning,Timothy walked over to Happy Trails...hoping to book something up for him and Gabriella.His eyes beamed...Happy Trails was one LARGE place...and it

looked REALLY romantic.White doves in cages on the side...white doves actually flying around...a large oak tree...NO..THREE oak tress with swings on them and a tire swing...44 resturands...

cruse ships on the lake...and next to the giant ocean was a romantic dance place."Welcome..welcome"!A man greeted.He was tall...with a white bushy beard and white buffy curly hair.

Timothy smiled warmly."Good morning sir",he smiled.The man gave him a large grin."Good morning...and you must be Timothy",he smiled.Timothy's eyes widen."Y-yes I am",he said.

He was shocked...he was barely new and no one even knew his name...and he didn't get how this man could know him."How did you know my name"?Timothy asked.The man gave him

a quiet shh."You want to book something"?He asked nicely.Timothy backed away a little."Yes",he said softly.The man suddenly took out a clipboard and a yellow pen."What time would

ya like to start,son"?He asked.Timothy scratched his head...he didn't plan on this man asking him quickly."Um...about 7:00 pm",Timothy replied.The man nodded...but he quickly grasped

his white curly hair.Timothy's eyes nearly bludged out of his head..it looked like the man's hair was going to FALL!He shook his head mentally and shurrged."Girlfriend"?He asked.Timothy

blushed at that word."Gabriella Montez",he told the man.The man smiled and put a check on the clipboard."Okey dokey...booked 7:00 pm...what day"?He asked smiling."Ummm...maybe

today",Timothy said.The man nodded..grasping his hair tightly and put his hand back down once his head was up."Okay...you're booked",he smiled."Seeya here tonight",he said waving and

walking away.Timothy nodded and walked away...taking one good look at Happy Trails before he left.And once Timothy left..."T-Jay...did we get my little brother booked"?Violet asked

grinning and leaning against the large oak tree.Troy frowned."Yeah",he said frowning.He suddenly touched his heart with his hand...narrowing his head...he could feel it beating...like

he always did...with a special girl...and it WASN'T Violet.

That afternoon,Timothy had called Gabriella...to tell her about Happy Trails.Gabriella's throat formed a lump."Um...t-thats fantastic"!She stuttered.Gabriella's eyes almost

formed into tears..."Thats great...i'll pick you up at 6"!Timothy smiled.With that,they both hung up.Gabriella narrowed her head and hugged her powerpuff girls pillow tightly.Gabriella

couldn't believe she is going to the place...maybe the most romantic place on earth...with the person she didn't want to go with...

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That night,Gabriella had looked BEAUTIFUL,BEAUTIFUL,BEAUTIFUL in her dress(AN:Pretend its what Vanessa had looked like in the HSM2 Disneyland Premiere).All

Timothy could do was stare...and blush hard.Gabriella giggled and snapped her fingers to get him back to life.Timothy rubbed his neck nervously."Uh..okay...l-lets go",he said turning

away and they went into the black limo...which had came with the Happy Trails pack.

As the limo rode,Troy and Violet watched.Violet smirked."A limo...not nice..for a couple of losers",she grinned and tossed Troy a walkie-talkie."Now..the BEST part of

the plan...T-Jay..get your car and follow those two..then...do the 'favorite part',she grinned.Troy's smile quivered...

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

Once Timothy and Gabriella had hit their date in Happy Trails,it was a real romantic blast.They were already eating a romantic dinner."Wow...this place is really

beautiful",Gabriella blushed.Timothy nodded nervously.The crystal lights shined under the two."Yu-yup",he stuttered.Troy watched out the giant giant-sized glass window...and sighed

deeply.Why does he feel...like he...Troy shook his head angirly...his mind still clear and erased from the vodka,whisky,and beer."T-JAY"!"Plan in session...go put on your costume and

make this plan shine,alright"?!Violet yelled through the walkie-talkie.Troy snapped out of it and quickly changed into his man-with-white-curly-large-hair costume.

"Mmmmm...try the shrimp"!Timothy grinned as he fed Gabriella.She smiled...it tasted...MMMMMMM."Oh"!"Try the chocolate heart cupcakes"!She laughed.Timothy

laughed and smiled as dark chocolate frosting landed on his nose.Gabriella giggled softly and was about to wipe it...when a hand stopped her.There,stood the white bushy haired man.

Timothy gave him a warm smile."Sir",he smiled as he helped Gabriella stand up."This is my date...Gabriella",he smiled and blushed just looking at how beautiful she is tonight.The man

nodded."Oh my bad...never told you my name..my name is Mike",he smiled shaking both of Gabriella and Timothy's hand.Mostly,he smiled at Gabriella."My dear...your date looks

beautiful...as hell",he smiled.Gabriella's eyes widen...her heart burned a little.Timothy stood in front of her."What"?He asked's eyes widning.Mike stood in front of Gabriella."May I

take your loving lady to a tour"?He asked smiling.Timothy gulped...he looked at Gabriella.Mike bowed."Its a tradition here in Happy Trails",he smiled.Timothy narrowed his head...if

he refused to let Gabriella on the tour..who knows how their date would be ruined and Mike would kick their butts out."Just don't be slow",Timothy smiled weakly.

HSMSHMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Mike guided Gabriella near a cliff...where a really great moon was viewed..and you could see mostly of Alburburburque.Troy narrowed his head.Gabriella looked around..

smiling."Wow...the stars..they really are a great view"!Gabriella exclamied.So loud it made en echo!"Yeah...beautiful",Troy smiled looking at Gabriella.Suddenly,Troy once again felt like

he snatched a memory."So..is this the most romantic place on Happy Trails"?Gabriella asked softly.Troy stood next to her."Yup...couples come here to watch the moonlight...and the

sunset",Troy said narrowing his head."And...it is...the perfect chance for a first kiss",Troy smiled softly and looking at the stars twinkling in the dark sky.Gabriella nodded."You know...

I...wanted to have a chance of a first kiss here",Gabriella blushed.Troy's blue crystal eyes twinkled...but...yet another memory swung back..."Gabriella"?Troy's voice croaked.Gabriella

turned around and smiled."I'm sure...I-I'm sure...that...that boy you want to kiss...really loves you",Troy croaked.Gabriella nodded softly.Troy walked Gabriella towards the cliff...in the

edge."And..maybe one day..you will...get your chance",Troy smiled looking down.He raised his hand towards Gabriella's back...she closed her eyes...her head narrowed.Troy looked

away..."Hey..Mike...this guy...that I really have been friends...with..I...I..I have to tell him something",Gabriella said quietly.Troy's hand reached further."That...that I...that I...I have

feelings for him",Gabriella said softly.Troy's hand now reached her back...a lump in his throat...tears forming."He...he loves you too",he said with a little smile...tears slowly falling.

Gabriella blushed deeply.But,before she could say another word...Troy softly gave Gabriella push...making her almost fall down the cliff!Gabriella's brown eyes widen."What are you doing"?

she said shocked.Again,Troy gave Gabriella a push overt the cliff.Gabriella gulped and grabbed Troy's hand."Mike..stop it"!"I want to go back to Timothy"!She yelled.Troy pushed her

HARDER...MAKING GABRIELLA FALL DOWN THE CLIFF.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

OH NO!What will happen next?Review and I will tell you!It was hard writing this chapter!D: Anyways...REVIEW PLEASE!

BY THE WAY...Happy Trails IS a real place!:D Its a really romantic place in Hawaii,New York City,and Washington.I found it in a World Of Worlds Book in school,the perfect place for

couples..to have their first kiss and watch the sunset(Maybe Zac and Vanessa went there!LOL xD)Sooo..if you have a crush or a boyfriend..take a trip there someday because its has it even adults went there on their honeymoon...but I bet you thats 100true.Theres even a wedding chapel in there!BUT..its really hard to book and get.Lucky for

some people,they let you go sometimes for free..if its a date..if you and your boyfriend want to hangout..well...then you have to get in the hard way.So..just wanted to tell you guys that!

ANYWAYS...REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW PLEASE!:) 


	16. Just Hold On

Hi hi!:D I hope you enjoy the 16th chapter!Herrreeeeeee yaaaaa gooooo:

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"GABRIELLA"!Timothy yelled as he grabbed Gabriella's hand before she fell to her death.Troy ran fast...away from Timothy."TIMOTHY"!Gabriella cried and cried."Hold it

right there bitch"!Timothy yelled angirly as his other hand grasped Troy's costume collar.Timothy angirly grasped Troy's fake bushy wild hair...pulling it off."You're a bastard you

know that"?!Timothy yelled angirly and loudly.He grasped Gabriella's hand tighter.She couldn't see what was happening..she was really low...Timothy was lucky enough to catch her.

Gabriella sobbed and a question mark formed in her forhead...Whose the bastard?She thought as she cried."Baka(An:It means stupid in anime language and english language..just

wanted to use it in the story!)don't blame you dumbass...i've known her before you"!Troy yelled loudly.Gabriella's eyes widen...more wet tears fell...she suddenly realized who it

was..."Fuck off and go somewhere else"!Timothy argued back."Its bad enough she is almost going to fall to her death..so use your freaking head and call help"!Timothy shouted

angirly in his face.Troy clenched his fists tightly and took out his cellphone...he knew he couldn't let this happen to Gabriella...he couldn't...his memory..WELL PART of his memory

was there...just by looking at Gabriella...now all he needed to do was get the other part of his memory back...the part where why the heck did he do this...

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The police paniced...the firemen paniced...their latter didn't even REACH Gabriella!Gabriella's mother was standing on the edge of the cliff...her eyes red anf puffy.

Timothy's hand was starting to get sweaty and wet...Gabriella felt she could not hold on much LONGER!"GABRIELLA...HOLD ON..KEEP HOLDING"!A fireman yelled down.Gabriella's

heart beat...her eyes were TOO MUCH from crying...just feeling her world go over...Troy was standing there frozen...feeling like he wanted to shoot himself..."WHY"?!"WHY IN HELL

CAN'T YOU REMEMBER...YOU DUMB ASS BASTARD"!!!!Troy yelled to himself."OY"!"STOP MESSING AROUND AND DO SOMETHING"!Timothy yelled angirly and VERY loud."HOW

COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND YELL TO YOURSELF..WHEN THE BEST FRIEND OF YOUR LIFE IS ALMOST GOING TO DIE"???!!!Timothy yelled and yelled.A shadow cast over

Troy's eyes...the police men quickly called up more officers."Go get some more officers and hurry"!The firemen had tried their ropes..but it was to short...again it could not reach

Gabriella!"GABRIELLA HOLD ON"!Timothy yelled as he held tighter.Gabriella's eyes weaped and she closed them tightly.Troy clenched his teeth...

FLASHBACK:

East Middle School was in the zone,getting all ready for summer vacation!But,as the students of middle school ran and chatted about what they were going to do over

vacation,young 14 yearold Gabriella Montez was on the school roof...looking at the clouds...with her best friend,14 yearold Troy Bolton."This is baka...c'mon lets go get some ice

cream at Polly's Ice Cream Truck Store and watch horror movies"!Troy smiled.Gabriella giggled softly and stood up..flattening her yellow sunflower dress."You learned some new words

from Social Studies...impressive"!Gabriella laughed.Troy rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips."Baka"!"Lets get down to business,do you want ice cream now or should we

order it"?He asked seriously.Gabriella sighed heavily."As much as I want to..I have to go to the libary with Taylor",she sighed.Troy's eyes widen."ON SUMMER VACATION"?!

"C'mon its nearly close to fun,dude,lets go"!He exclamied pumping his fists in the air.Gabriella frowned."I'm serious...I don't feel like doing that right now",she frowned.Troy

walked closer to Gabriella."Gabriella,lets go"!"I hate it up here..its a bunch of crappy time looking at boring clouds"!He mumbled.Gabriella felt anger range inside her..."Now you're

the baka...its my opinon and i'll go"!She yelled running towards the stairs.Troy pulled her arm."NO"!"You're going with me without a choice"!"Now do as I say"!He yelled loudly

and grabbed Gabriella's arm tightly."Troy stop you're scaring me"!She yelled as she tried to get out of his tight grasp...Suddenly,she felt herself falling...as Troy accidently pushed

her down the roof..."GABBY"!Troy yelled as she catched her arm.Gabriella felt herself slipping..."Hold on Gabriella"!He clenched as luckily he pulled Gabriella up.She hugged him

quickly and cried and sobbed on his shoulder.Troy hugged her tightly."Don't let go"!Gabriella cried.Troy hugged her closer..."I'll never will",he whispered in her ear.

END FLASHBACK.

Troy cried like there was no tommorow..suddenly...he felt something wet on his shoulder...rain had started to fall.Firefighters struggled and struggled to get

Gabriella back to safety...Timothy clenched his teeth and his eyes locked on Gabriella...his hand holding hers tightly.Timothy's heart beat...as the rain and the palms of the sweat

started to let him go!Gabriella held tightly..but started to slip down!"TIMOTHY"!She cried loudly.Timothy's tears fell..."JUST KEEP HOLDING ON"!He yelled over the rain."SHES

ABOUT TO FALL...HURRY"!The firemen and policemen tried all they could...helicopters trying to give Gabriella a rope..but again..she was too low...and she couldn't reach it!

We don▓t have time left to regret!

It will take more than common sense

So stop your wondering take a stand

Theres more to life than just to live!

Gabriella yelled as she felt her arm slipping from Timothy's...

Cause an empty room can be so loud

Its too many tears to drown them out

So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

"QUICK"!The firemen yelled as they got two more latters...they tossed Timothy one...and Timothy let the latter catch up to Gabriella...but...her scared heart...

made her stop...

One single smile a helping hand

Its not that hard to be a friend

So don▓t give up stand 'til the end

Theres more to life then just to live!

Cause an empty room can be so loud

Its too many tears to drown them out

So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Timothy gasped loudly in horror...as his arm slipped and seperated him and Gabriella's arms..."AHHHHHHHHHHHH"!"TIMOTHY"!Gabriella screamed in horror

as she fell...and quickly grasped a tree root..which Gabriella held on tightly...her whole body was shaking...

When you love someone

And they break your heart

don▓t give up on love

Have faith, restart

Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Voices from the world stopped in Gabriella's ears...

When it falls apart

And your feeling lost

All your hope is gone

don▓t forget to hold on, hold on

Gabriella's heart stopped...

When you love someone

And they break your heart

don▓t give up on love

Have faith, restart

Just hold on, hold on

Her eyes closing...as her hand slipped from the tree root she was holding...Gabriella now falling and falling."AH"!"GABRIELLA"!!!!Timothy yelled and yelled and yelled...

but Gabriella couldn't hear him...she was going to die...her world was going to end...As Gabriella fell...she felt a scratch do on her back...and rocks falling...hitting her HARD

on the head...

Cause an empty room can be so loud

Its too many tears to drown them out

So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Gabriella's world may have stopped...but she could hear the ocean waves crashing..Gabriella could feel her tears falling more and more...them being covered by the

hard falling rain...

When you love someone

And they break your heart

don▓t give up on love

This was it...Gabriella's world...

Have faith, restart

"GABRIELLA"!A voice yelled as HE doved down to catch Gabriella...he didn't care about what choices he made...he didn't care about himself...all he cared about was

saving his best friend...his best friend..that he had ruined...and as he dove down to catch that girl he loved...he smiled to himself...knowing he had his memory back...

He closed his eyes tightly...as he reached for Gabriella's arm...and fastly hugged her...Gabriella's eyes widen a little...but...she had a big smile...as Gabriella hugged him...

"Don't let go",she whispered as more tears fell.Troy hugged her closer..."I'll never will",he smiled as he whispered in her ear.

Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

...Gabriella's world...was saved.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

OKAY!Cries REVIEW!That was a REALLY fluffy and sad chapter!D: I almost cried!Anyways..just two more chapters and Book 1 is over!But be sure after Book 1...keep your eyes

open for Complicated:Book 2:Together and Tortured Hearts!OKAY REVIEW!JUST REMEMBER..TWO MORE CHAPTERS TILL BOOK 2!:-) 


	17. One Jealous Boy and One Safe Girl

Okay!I AM POSTING CHAPTER 17 AND 18(INFO ON BOOK2)AND OF COURSE COMPLICATED:BOOK 2:Tourtered Hearts!:D

profile!:) OKAY:HERE IS THE CHAPTER!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That midnight,Gabriella was in Troy's house...wrapped around a blanket and her bruises all covered up.Troy smiled warmly and put the hot bowl of chicken soup next

to her."Will...you be alright"?Troy asked smiling.Gabriella nodded and smiled softly at him.Troy sat next to her...keeping quiet.Gabriella cleared her throat..."Well um..so..how are

things going with Violet"?She asked quietly.Troy sighed heavily."Guess the new memory that had came to me...was partly vanished",he sighed.Gabriella's brown chocolate eyes

widen."Partly"?She asked.Troy nodded..feeding her a spoonful of chicken soup."I don't really remember...what happened to why my memory vanished..then I don't remember

who..Violet IS",he said.Gabriella tried to hide her smile...it was good to hear that Violet had been cleared from Troy's mind."I...I had been...one lousy ass",Troy said smiling a little.

Gabriella narrowed her head and put her bowl next to her...a shadow cast over her eyes."...It wasn't really your fault,Troy,...going through the years just to tell you my harted

secret...ME being such an ass for being one fucking scared chicken...and ended up here in this problem we just got past through",she clenched looking away.Troy's eyes widen and

he stood up."Thats baka,Gabriella...knowing your secret...it must've been to hard to tell...I can now clearly understand that I have been one bitch for acting this way..not even

realizing that you've kept it for so long",Troy muttered as he started to walk away.Gabriella stood up quickly and grabbed his arm...fastly turning him around and hugging him

tightly.Troy shook his head."Gabby..your arms...they have blood"!Troy said.But Gabriella wouldn't let go..."Baka Troy",she whispered softly in his ear.Troy blushed deeply...and

closed his eyes..enjoying the embrace...But,what they didn't know..was Gabriella's mother was listening to the whole conversation.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy smiled wildly as he tucked Gabriella into bed...Gabriella smiled in her sleep.Troy sweetly kissed her forhead,and went downstairs to go home.At least shes

okay,he thought smiling.That was all Troy needed...for his best friend to be safe and happy...just by eating hot chicken noodle soup and chocolate cake.As Troy grabbed his blue

jacket...Timothy had stopped him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Oy,Troy...you forgot this",Timothy said with shadow over his eyes..as he tossed Troy his cellphone.Troy easily,of course,catched it,and stuffed it inside his jacket

and quickly tried to get out of the door."Just to let you know...don't be completely sure shes safe with you",Timothy glared.Troy had fire in his eyes."Piss of Timothy...I saved

her...and now shes okay..you don't have to keep being such a dumbass bastard"!Troy muttered.Now Timothy had his eyes burned with fire."Ah shut up"!"This was all your fault"!He

angirly yelled.Troy turned around and glared at him like laser eyes."You'll wake her...no need to be jealous",Troy said hiding his grin.Timothy clenched his fists into anger.

"SHUT UP"!!"YOU BASTARD"!"BE CAREFUL OF YOURSELF NEXT TIME AND DON'T GO DATING WITH THE WRONG PERSON"!Timothy yelled.Troy stepped closer to him."OY

TIMOTHY...JUST WATCH YOURSELF AND KEEP YOURSELF OUT OF THIS"!Troy yelled as he started to walk away.Timothy grabbed his sleeve."Baka"!"THIS ISN'T ALL FUN AND GAMES..

SHE COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT YOU SMARTASS"!!Timothy yelled angirly.Troy pulled away from Timothy's sleeve."Timothy..if you wanna be protective of her then be that way..but

use your head next time..you think shes going to like you like this...then think again"!Troy said angirly and stormed home.Once Timothy fell to the ground...he smashed his

fists onto the floor.Suddenly,Ms.Montez came into the living room..a worried look on her face."Timothy..will you be okay"?"Do you want to be driven home"?She asked.Timothy

cracked into a grin...a dark shadow cast over his eyes...he stood up slowly."Yes please",he grinned.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

OKAY!REVIEW PLEASE AND THE 18TH CHAPTER WILL BE UP...AND IT HAS INFO ON BOOK 2!OH AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...33 JUST ON MY FIRST

STORY!:D And don't worry about searching book 2...it will be in my profile soon if you can't find it!:) 


	18. INFO for Book 2!

OKAY!HERE IS THE INFO FOR BOOK 2:Tourtered Hearts!:) It will be up..keep your eyes open!:D 

PREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWINFO:

INFO:When Ms.Darbus plans on impressing 'The Act Group'...aka the most talented dancer/actor/singer in the world...not everyone in Ms.Darbus's class is excited.But

when theres a kissing scene,Troy is more than thrilled to try out the part of Prince Oral,in the play of 'The Prince and The Princess Tourtered Hearts'.While Gabriella has

her eye out for kissing Troy too,of course,hoping to get the role of Princess Tifa.As the word spreads to Sharpay,she is dying to get the role of Princess Tifa...but much to her

dismay,Gabriella wants the part,too...and shes not saying it an easy way..more like a hard way.Knowing Gabriella will not quit,much to Sharpay's shock...Chad wants the part

of Prince Oral..for some strange reason.While Sharpay's evil side takes over...spying Taylor looking at Chad while he was bullying a little girl.When Sharpay convinces

Taylor to get the part of Princess Tifa,she refuses.But,changes her mind as she finds out that Chad is hoping for the part of Prince Oral.BUT..things go wrong when

Taylor suddenly gets the part because of her unknown singing skills,and Troy gets the part of Prince Oral by his acting skills!What will Chad do...what will Sharpay do...

what would Gabriella do?FIND OUT IN COMPLICATED:BOOK 2:TOURTERED HEARTS!:)THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


End file.
